Zootopia: El Fantasma de la Ópera
by ThePhantomPain02
Summary: Nick y Judy deciden asistir a la función de cierre de El Fantasma de la Ópera, un musical de trama oscura no exento de polémicas. Lo que en un principio parecía una simple salida, terminará por hacer temblar las estructuras que ambos se han hecho de las relaciones entre las especies.
1. Prologo: Piensa en mi

Luego de muchos años sin publicar un fic -y siendo el primero que publico aquí-, decidí escribir sobre mi historia favorita, El Fantasma de la Ópera, uniéndose con mi nueva película favorita de Disney: Zootopia.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

 **Prólogo: Piensa en mí**

Nick golpeó la puerta del departamento de Judy. Era su primera salida desde que les dieron vacaciones, así que decidieron aprovecharla. Recordó a su compañera con las dos entradas para la función que verían ésa noche, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¿Un musical? ¿Te das cuenta de lo ñoño que suena eso, Hopps?_ Le había dicho a la coneja.

Ella le insistió diciendo que había recibido muy buenas críticas por un lado, y otras muy malas al irritar a los críticos con la propuesta. Consideraba que valía la pena sacarse la duda. Nick había mantenido una actitud de rechazo, considerando que escuchar más de dos horas a los actores cantando le resultaría sumamente aburrido, hasta que Judy usó su arma secreta: cambió su expresión por una de súplica que le estaba resultando por demás incómoda al zorro.

 _Aaaay, esa cara…y esos ojos…y ese…_ pensó en ese momento, para terminar exclamando derrotado que irían a ver la obra. Judy saltaba de un lado para otro de alegría, mientras que Nick sólo atino a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo devolvió al presente. Judy se encontraba lista: vestía un vestido de cuerpo entero, color dorado. Nick nunca la había visto usando uno en todo el tiempo que se conocían, y la encontró enormemente hermosa.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella, tomando el brazo del zorro. Él la miró con su típica sonrisa, y procedieron a irse.

Llegados a la taquilla, les entregaron un programa a cada uno que explicaba el argumento de la obra, así como quienes eran los artistas involucrados en la misma, director, músicos principales, etc. Había una breve reseña del compositor de la obra, llamado Andrew Lloyd Webber.

 _Un nombre bastante altisonante para un hámster,_ pensó Nick, sonriendo. Tomaron asiento, aunque el teatro estaba bastante vacío. No parecía una buena señal. Suspiró ligeramente y volteó a ver a Judy, quien estaba absorta leyendo el programa. La observó en silencio y con curiosidad, no parecía haber notado siquiera la falta de espectadores, o tal vez ni siquiera le había importado. Mientras seguía pensando en que no parecía una buena idea haber ido, las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando levemente iluminado el escenario. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo, al tiempo que la orquesta comenzaba a tocar una melodía extraña, taciturna, aunque algo inquietante. El sonido de un piano acompañando un sonido de algún instrumento de viento que no alcanzaban a identificar.

La iluminación era bastante tenue, casi tímida. Nick arqueó una ceja, mientras un foco de mayor intensidad iluminaba a un conejo bastante mayor, cuya silla de ruedas se desplazaba gracias a que era empujaba por una cabra de aspecto solemne. Otro reflector iluminó la figura de un cerdo con unos coquetos bigotes enrulados, vestido con un saco a la antigua. Cuando cada personaje hubo tomado su lugar, el cerdo exclamó:

¡Vendido! Muchas gracias, caballero…Ahora, el lote 665 consiste en una baratija, un mono que toca unos platillos al son del mecanismo de la caja musical. Fue descubierto en las ruinas de la ópera, damas y caballeros. –El ayudante giró un par de veces la manija del costado derecho de la caja, dando inicio a la melodía.

Judy la encontró muy bonita, deseando poder tener algo así en su casa.

Comenzaremos la subasta con 15 francos –El conejo de la silla de ruedas levantó la mano- 20 francos, gracias señor….Madame Giry, 35….35 a la una…40, gracias señor –volteó a ver a la otra ofertante -¿45, señora? –ella miró al caballero que era su conteniente, y con una sonrisa, negó-. Está bien, 45 a la una, a las dos…-golpeó el martillo, anunciando la venta- vendido por 40 francos al Vizconde de Chagny.

La ayudante del conejo, quién ahora podían identificar como el Vizconde, llevó su adquisición hasta su señor. Él estiró los brazos con algo de dificulta, debido al peso de la edad. Observándola de cara a los pocos espectadores de la sala, comenzó a cantar una melodía melancólica, recorriendo con sus patitas la baratija, diciendo que cada detalle era tal cual _ella_ lo había descrito.

Su canto fue interrumpido por el cerdo, quien anunciaba que el lote 666 era un candelabro completo. El subastante musitó que seguramente todos los presentes recordaban el misterio no del todo resuelto del Fantasma de la Ópera, mencionando que ése candelabro era el que había estado presente en aquél fatídico desastre. Con algo de sorna, mencionó que gracias a un moderno sistema de cableado habían logrado restaurarlo, y que tal vez podrían alejar a aquellos fantasma del pasado, con un poco de iluminación…

¡Caballeros! – ordenó, mientras los empleados de la subasta corrían el velo del candelabro.

El sobresalto para la pequeña coneja fue intenso: al mismo tiempo que el candelabro se iluminaba, un estruendoso instrumento comenzó a sonar, haciendo que incluso Nick, que había estado bastante distraído de la función, observara con toda atención. Ahora lograba identificar plenamente aquella melodía: era un órgano de tubos. No creía que aún existieran. Judy conocía alguna melodía que se usaba en las películas de terror de las cuales ella no era muy adepta, por lo que la asociación le trajo un ligero hormigueo. La imponente y tétrica melodía seguía sonando, mientras el candelabro se elevaba de a poco. El efecto era casi mágico: a medida que tomaba altura, la iluminación comenzaba a reflejarse mejor, a alejar las sombras que habían dominado el escenario hasta entonces. El ambiente decadente parecía volver a la vida, a una gloria de antaño que a la pareja le resultaba sumamente sobrecogedora. El tono de la melodía del órgano cambió ligeramente mientras el candelabro se posicionaba nuevamente en el techo, colgando sobre la audiencia. Mientras todos estaban concentrados observando como éste había hecho su mágico recorrido, el escenario se había transformado en un caos curiosamente ordenado. Los actores que vieron al principio ya no estaban, y en su lugar una compañía teatral completa corría de un lado para otro, practicando rutinas de baile…parecía un ensayo cualquiera. Nick arqueó una ceja, mientras observaba el espectáculo que se desplegaba a frente a ellos.

-Tal vez no fue tan mala idea, después de todo –murmuró para sí mismo.

De pronto, la música del órgano terminó, quedando sólo una actriz en escena, sosteniendo la cabeza falsa de una cabra. El canto, estridente y agudo, hacía la escena de lo más grotesca para el zorro. _Tal vez hablé antes de tiempo_ , pensó con algo de fastidio. Judy por otro lado encontraba divertida la situación, tal vez por lo extraño de ver a una cerda con un vestido tan extravagante. Sí, los agudos poco armoniosos de la cantante estaban taladrando sus sensibles oídos, haciendo que agradeciera estar al centro y no en primera fila, pero el carisma sobreactuado de la actriz hacía que le agradara lo que veía.

Entró un coro cantando y sosteniendo un baúl. Era una marcha triunfal, que da paso a la intervención del tenor estrella, otro cerdo vestido en forma igualmente de extravagante, con maquillaje muy marcado. Exclamaba que él, Aníbal, sacaría a su pueblo de la esclavitud de Roma. Mientras era acompañado con el canto del coro, el director de orquesta interrumpió de repente, una gacela bastante nerviosa, con una peluca blanca en su cabeza.

\- No, no, no, señor Cerdini, ¡así no! – exclamó, mientras discutía con el cantante, que no estaba muy contento con las indicaciones que le estaban dando.

El resto del staff descansó, yendo de un lado a otro, hasta podía verse a los empleados de la ficticia compañía de la ópera. El cerdo retomó su aria, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo, aunque ésta vez el director llamó la atención a dos individuos impetuosos que se atravesaron por el escenario. Eso hizo que un tercero saliera a su encuentro. Éste mencionó que como todos estaban al tanto, los dos individuos eran los nuevos gerentes del lugar, así que habían sido invitados a un ensayo para que se familiarizaran con el entorno.

El viejo gerente dijo que se avanzara con el ensayo. Salieron a escena un grupo de bailarinas, las cuales eran para sorpresa y diversión de Judy, conejas, así como algunos conejos macho. Todas ellas eran muy atléticas, lo cual iluminó la mirada de la joven, cosa que Nick notó. _Bueno, ella lo está pasando bien, le daré otra oportunidad a ésta obra_ , pensó, esbozando una sonrisa. Además, podría burlarse de su compañera ahora con esto.

\- Madame Giry, ¿podría enseñarle al señor André y al señor Firmín el lugar?- Una coneja mayor, de aspecto algo solemne, toda ataviada de negro, dejó su rutina de calentamiento y con un gesto hizo que la siguieran.

\- ¿Quién es esa bella conejita de allí? – preguntó André, señalando con un gesto de su hocico. Los nuevos gerentes eran dos gatos que habían logrado su fortuna vendiendo chatarra.

\- Ella –dijo Madame Giry- es Christine Daée, una virtuosa promesa. La susodicha coneja era de color blanco y grandes ojos color café. Un genotipo bastante atípico para los de su especie.

Al encuentro de los nuevos gerentes salió la cerda que estuvo cantando al principio. Con una sonrisa algo falsa y un marcado acento italiano, se presentó como Carlotta. André le pidió que interpretara la famosa aria de la ópera a la Prima Donna de la compañía, aunque como no tenía idea de música, dijo que empezaran desde una sección que el director entendió como el principio. La cerda, complacida, comenzó con su estridente voz, acompañada de la dulce melodía de la orquesta.

 _Piensa en mí, se va mi amor donde tú vas_

 _Recuérdame, todo está igual… ¡promete que lo harás!_

La expresión del gato denotaba que se arrepentía profundamente de haberle pedido eso, mientras la cerda seguía su canto. Judy hacía muecas de estar sufriendo al igual que André con la voz de La Carlotta. Nick se acercó a su oído y con algo de sorna, le dijo que la próxima vez él escogía a donde ir. Antes de que Judy pudiera replicar algo, el telón se desplomó cerca de la cantante, hacía que se cayera. Escandalizados, los gerentes preguntaron si estaba bien.

\- ¿Bien?, ¡¿Bien?! –gritó, con ese cómico acento italiano la cerda- ¡Nada de esto debería pasar, y sin embargo sigue pasando! –exclamó, retirándose ofendida y sin ganas de escuchar ninguna súplica.

\- Amateurs- dijo Cerdini, con un gesto de superioridad hacia los gerentes.

\- ¡Esto lo ha provocado el Fantasma de la Ópera! –exclamaban las conejitas.

Madame Giry, con gesto solemne y sosteniendo un largo bastón que iba a juego con su ropa, leyó una carta del Fantasma donde reclamaba que se le pagara su salario y la absoluta reservación del palco número cinco, el cual señalo sobre el escenario. El director viejo intervino.

\- Ahora que saben lo que sucede aquí, respetables caballeros, si necesitan algo, ¡estaré en Australia! –dijo, mientras desaparecía del escenario.

Nick sonrió y murmuró.

\- No lo culpo.

Judy lo escuchó y le dio un golpe con su codo.

Cundió un ligero pánico entre los directores, preguntándose cómo podrían encontrar un reemplazo para La Carlotta en unas horas para la función de ésa noche. Una conejita mencionó que Christine podría hacerlo, algo que no convencía a Firmín, ¡una coneja bailarina reemplazar a la Prima Donna! La madre de la interviniente, Madame Giry, asintió, afirmando que la tímida chica había estado recibiendo clases de un muy buen maestro.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Firmín, para nada convencido.

\- Yo…no conozco su nombre, señor…-murmuró ella, apenada.

\- Cómo sea, no sea tímida. Cante, cante, por favor, cante –dijo André, insistente.

\- Comience desde el principio del aria, mademoiselle –dijo el director de orquesta, con algo de cansancio en la voz.

\- Esto no es bueno para mis nervios, André –exclamó Firmín.

\- Oh, pero mírala, es una belleza –dijo André, con una sonrisa.

 _Piensa en mí_ , _se va mi amor donde tú vas_

 _Recuérdame, todo está igual… ¡promete que lo harás!_

Hubo un cambio de expresión de todos los presentes. Los actores por supuesto tenían esto ensayado, pero para los pocos espectadores, fue algo genuino. La dulce voz de Christine, aunque algo tímida, comenzaba a tomar valor mientras dirigía miradas nerviosas a Madame Giry, quien sonreía a modo de aprobación. Esto pareció darle la confianza que necesitaba.

 _Cuando estés muy lejos, cuando ya no te sienta más aquí_

 _Si en tu aliento están mi nombre…piensa un poco en mí_

Judy estaba sumamente conmovida por la voz de la tierna conejita, al igual que Nick. La hermosa melodía de la orquesta siguió su ritmo mientras todos los personajes se movían de un lado a otro, vistiendo a Christine en escena, hasta que ella apareció con un espléndido vestido blanco. Siguió cantando con su angelical voz, que hacía que la pareja de oficiales sintiera que volaran al ritmo de los instrumentos de cuerda, acurrucados por la melodía.

 _Piensa en mí, sólo tu ausencia puedo yo abrazar_

 _Evócame, cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar_

 _Tú piensa en mí, porque ni un día habrá que no amanezca con tu luz…_

 _¡No habrá noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tú!_

Un conejo muy guapo, de color marrón, sentado en el balcón que en la nota reclamaba para sí el Fantasma, cantó.

 _¿Podrá ser?... ¿Podrá ser Christine?... ¡Bravo!_

 _Que pasó, el tiempo que pasó y qué inocente pude ser,_

 _No se acordará de mí, y yo de ella tanto más que ayer._

Nick se sentía hipnotizado por todo lo que estaba viendo. Había olvidado todo el disgusto que le causó la escena anterior del ensayo. Tenía que reconocerlo, sentía en el fondo de su corazón que se había equivocado al juzgar a la obra.

 _Florecer, dar fruto y perecer._

 _En cada historia en todo así…_

 _Más prométeme que a veces, pensarás…_

Un silencio de un segundo hizo que pusieran mayor atención, expectantes de que haría la cantante. Continuando con la terminación del "pensarás", hizo una escalada de notas cada vez más agudas, hasta terminar en un poderoso _"ás" en mí_. La sala estalló en aplausos, al menos la cantidad que se podía esperar teniendo en cuenta que estaba casi vacía. Judy estaba sumamente emocionada, y comenzaba a sentir mucha simpatía por el personaje de la cantante coneja.

\- ¿Qué decías, Nick? –preguntó con malicia, mientras seguían aplaudiendo -¿Tú ibas a escoger la próxima salida?

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, Zanahorias –reconoció el zorro con un suspiro.

* * *

 **Comentario del autor: El Fantasma de la Ópera es una novela de misterio y horror escrita por Gastón Leroux, perteneciente al romanticismo gótico. Por sus páginas desfilan muchos sucesos que en su momento exaltaron a la gente de la época. Posteriormente, fue adaptada al cine en numerosas ocasiones, y su coronación definitiva vino de la mano del musical al que se hace referencia en ésta historia. Cada capítulo -no pretendo hacer más de cinco más su conclusión- llevará el nombre de alguno de los temas centrales de la obra. ¡Espero sus opiniones!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Música de la noche

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra que la propuesta haya sido bien recibida.

Por cómo vengo pensando que será el desarrollo de la historia –ya la tengo planificada, a fin de cuentas, he visto el musical, la película y leído el libro varias veces-, tanto éste capítulo como el quinto serán los más complicados de escribir. Así que pido paciencia.

MyobiXHitachiin: Sí, decidí estructurar de esa forma todo el relato. Nick y Judy son espectadores de la obra, y al menos yo siempre interpreté que uno de los aspectos más importantes de éste musical era precisamente su público, porque es quien inclusive se vuelve cómplice del antagonista principal –el Fantasma–. A medida que avance, los deseos negados, las fantasías se desnudarán a causa de la música y las letras sugerentes. Por ello es necesario para mí describir todo lo que ellos están viendo ¡Espero que te siga interesando la propuesta!

Un último comentario: Las letras son principalmente de la versión española, aunque alterno con la mexicana, dado que me gusta el estilo de ambas. La española me parece más poética, mientras que la mexicana más fiel. Sin más, aquí el primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 1: Música en la noche**

Una sonrisa ancha estaba dibujada en el rostro de Judy: "Piensa en mí", el aria que Christine había dado en reemplazo de La Carlotta la había conmovido profundamente. Aunque tenía curiosidad porque apareciera ya ese misterioso maestro del que había hablado tan tímidamente. El argumento que tenía en el programa era bastante escueto: una aspirante a cantante ha estado recibiendo clases de quien cree es el Ángel de Música enviado por su difunto padre, pero resulta ser en realidad el Fantasma de la Ópera, quien ha estado aterrorizándolos durante años, y vive en el último sótano de la ópera. Todo se complicará cuando aparezca el Vizconde Raoul de Chagny, un amor de la infancia de Christine, lo que desatará los celos y la ira del Fantasma, que en realidad está enamorado de la cantante. Bien, hasta ahí era lo que sabía. Aunque no terminaba de entender hasta el momento el por qué hubo tantos detractores, si lo que ha visto hasta ahora le encantó. _Incluso Nick está encantado,_ pensó con diversión y orgullo, podría molestarlo en algún momento con esto. Christine le caía muy bien, en cierta forma se sentía identificada con ella: una coneja que había roto los esquemas y contra todo pronóstico había triunfado. No podía evitar sonreír a causa de esto.

La orquesta hizo que volviera a prestar atención al escenario, saliendo de sus pensamientos. El decorado había cambiado: parecía una capilla improvisada, donde Christine encendía una vela junto a la vieja foto de un conejo, sonriendo con tristeza. El ligero sonido de una voz pareció sacar a la actriz de sus pensamientos, y tanto Judy como Nick movieron sus orejas, prestando atención. La Voz era poderosamente masculina, solemne y protectora, pero sumamente cálida. Transmitía tranquilidad a quien la escuchara, con un efecto casi hipnótico.

 _Bravo…bravo…bravísimo…_

La amiga que había hecho que Christine se animara a cantar, la hija de Madame Giry, una coneja de pelaje claro, entró cantando, llamando a su amiga, con tono infantil. La Voz murmuró suavemente su nombre antes de desaparecer. La señorita Giry encontró a la conejita y se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que ella sonriera ampliamente. Mediante su canto, sumamente orgullosa de su amiga, le preguntaba cómo le había escondido su don, y quería que revelara quién era su grandioso tutor.

Meg…-dijo Christine, en tono confiencial- cuando tu madre me trajo aquí, cuando bajo aquí sola…a encender una vela por mi padre… podía escuchar una voz en mis sueños…en su lecho de muerte, prometió que un ángel me cuidaría…el ángel de música.

Christine –dijo Meg, asombrada por el relato de su amiga- ¿en serio crees… que el espíritu de tu padre es tu guía?

¿Quién más, Meg? –preguntó su amiga, con un convencimiento en su mirada, sonriendo- ¿Quién?

 _Padre me habló de ese ángel,_

 _A quién soñé descubrir…_

 _Que ahora está aquí en éste instante…_

 _Puedo yo sentir._

Mientras Meg escuchaba continuar su canto a su amiga, negaba con la cabeza, mostrando preocupación por su amiga, así que intervino, tomándola del brazo.

 _Christine, son sueños, mentiras_

 _No tengas ésa actitud_

 _Christine yo sé que deliras,  
¡Ésta no eres tú! _

Christine no parecía compartir lo que decía Meg, porque cantaba alabanzas hacia el ángel con su dulce voz. Mientras caminaban lentamente, ambas unieron sus voces.

 _Ya sal a la luz, la espera es larga_

 _Cuéntanos tu historia…_

Christine cambió el tono con el que cantaba, su voz se caía ligeramente, temblaban sus labios, expresando miedo. Judy comprendió que la coneja, pese a su fe, temía a lo desconocido. Nick no emitía comentario alguno, mientras seguía la acción. Ella lo miró de reojo, intentando adivinar qué era lo que el zorro estaba pensando.

La acción ahora se desarrollaba en el camerino de la cantante. Parecía descansar del acoso que estaba sufriendo al haberse convertido en una estrella de la noche a la mañana. Ella caminó hasta una silla, donde encontró una rosa con una cinta negra envuelta: sabía quién se la había dejado. Judy recordó el asedio de los periodistas cuando había dado aquella fatídica entrevista, donde creyó que perdería a Nick. Recordar eso le hizo sentir un nudo en su garganta, haciendo que mirara a su amigo de reojo. El zorro parecía adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañera, así que sólo se limitó a murmurar con una sonrisa cálida.

Conejos, son tan sentimentales.

Zorro astuto –le contestó ella, aliviada en cierta forma.

. El escenario estaba dispuesto de ésta forma: una puerta asomaba en la parte trasera, quien abriera se encontraría de cara al público. A poco más de un metro, había un espejo grande, de cuerpo completo. La silla se encontraba al centro. Christine volteó y dijo que estaba indispuesta.

¿Aún para un amigo de tu infancia? –dijo una voz brillante, asomándose el guapo conejo.

¡Raoul! –exclamó Christine, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Ambos cantaron recordando su infancia, las meriendas, al padre de Christine tocando el violín, las historias oscuras del Norte…y el ángel de música, aquella vieja historia.

Padre ha muerto, Raoul- dijo Christine, mientras el conejo, ahora arrodillado ante ella y tomando sus patitas agachaba la cabeza-, él dijo que cuando estuviera en el cielo, ¡el ángel de música se aparecería ante mí, y lo ha hecho!

¡Sin duda que sí! –exclamó Raoul- Esto hay que celebrarlo. Te invito a cenar, no tardaremos mucho.

No, Raoul. El ángel es muy estricto –dijo ella, con pesar y temor.

Dos minutos, iré a buscar mi sombrero –respondió él, ignorándola y saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa enorme.

Las cosas han cambiado, Raoul…-murmuró ella.

Nick tocó el hombro de Judy, quien estaba absorta viendo el escenario, mientras la música cambiaba su tono, al ritmo de unos tambores que sonaban discretos, pero creaba una atmósfera muy inquietante.

Así es como tú consigues que salgamos a cenar –dijo, sonriendo.

Ella volteó a verlo con un gesto rápido, abriendo sus bellos ojos como platos, la había tomado por sorpresa. Como única respuesta, recibió un golpe suave en el hombro, volviendo a ver qué sucedía en el escenario, ligeramente ruborizada. El zorro se limitó a sonreír: adoraba molestar a su amiga.

La iluminación había caído, hasta ser apenas perceptible, pero lo suficientemente clara para que se pudiera ver la expresión de terror en la cara de la actriz. Ella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, pero la Voz, que había cambiado su calidez, sonaba ahora como un trueno, acompañado por un piano que acentuaba el inicio de cada oración con un golpe en las notas graves.

 _¡Ah, que insolente es el muchacho!,_

 _¡Tú éxito cree suyo!_

 _¡Ah!, que ignorante mamarracho,_

 _¡Juega con mi triunfo!_

Christine tenía las orejas caídas, sabiendo que había hecho enfadar a su maestro. Adoptando una posición sumisa, un tímido y suplicante canto salió de su garganta.

 _Ángel perdona, habla, escucho_

 _Heme a tu lado_

 _Ángel perdóname, fui débil_

 _Entra por fin, maestro_

La voz contestó, ésta vez había calmado el tono, dulcificándolo para calmar a su asustada pupila. Nick percibió esto a la perfección: una técnica manipuladora. Él la había usado en más de una ocasión, aunque rara vez se ponía iracundo como sonaba ahora el Ángel.

 _Niña tu habrás de encontrarme_

 _Porque de sombras yo soy…_

 _Mira tu rostro al espejo_

 _¡Ahí muy dentro estoy!_

Christine volteó a ver el gran espejo, donde ahora se reflejaba una figura sumida en la oscuridad, donde lo que resaltaba era una preciosa máscara blanca con forma de conejo. Nick podía apreciarlo mejor en la oscuridad que Judy, por lo que sentía una ligera inquietud. _Eso no es un conejo_ , pensó. Ella retomó su canto, presa de la sorpresa y con un súbito ataque de devoción religiosa, pidiendo que él entrara y la llevara hacia su gloria. El tono altivo de la orquesta había cambiado por el sonido de unas flautas, y el reconocible sonido envolvente del órgano. Creaba una atmósfera perfecta. El Ángel usaba su mejor arma: su voz

 _Yo soy tu ángel de música_

 _Ven a mí, ángel de música._

El sonido de la puerta intentando abrirse distrajo a los espectadores durante un segundo, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la voz de Raoul demandando saber con desesperación de quién era esa voz.

El Ángel seguía murmurando su canto, mientras Christine se acercaba hasta el espejo, absorta. Finalmente, desapareció a través de él, en el momento en que Raoul conseguía entrar. El escenario se puso negro.

Judy sintió temor por Christine. Inconscientemente tomó la pata de Nick, apretándola con fuerza. Él se sobresaltó. Ahora había sido él quien fue tomado por sorpresa. Su amiga estaba metiéndose demasiado en la historia…pero tenía que reconocer que él también.

Esto pasó en pocos momentos, pues una tenue luz iluminaba a Christine, quien con ciertas dudas se acercaba hacia la figura, la cual había extendido su pata derecha. Ella decidió hacer un salto de fe, y la tomó. En ése instante, ambos oficiales se volvieron a sobresaltar: aquella melodía del órgano los asaltó nuevamente, la que ya habían escuchado cuando la gran araña se elevó. _Estoy comenzando a odiar ese órgano_ , pensó Nick. Ésta vez, podían asociarla a la figura que estaba frente a ellos, quien con delicadeza llevaba a Christine de la mano, aunque ahora era ligeramente diferente. Podían identificar a otros instrumentos interviniendo. Ella cantó, se la veía temerosa:

 _Durmiendo me cantó, en sueños fue_

 _Mi nombre pronunció, yo lo escuché_

 _Y sí soñando estoy, y veo por fin…_

 _¡Fantasma de la Ópera aquí estás, dentro de mí!_

El Fantasma había hecho su triunfal aparición. La máscara de conejo blanca, parecía de porcelana, resaltaba sobre el elegante conjunto negro con el cual estaba ataviado. Lo cierto es que no podían ver qué animal era el que estaba bajo el manto, aunque era ligeramente más alto que la conejita. Era el turno del Fantasma de cantar, la voz que habían escuchado ahora podía tener lo más parecido a un rostro.

 _¡Los dos extraño dueto hemos de hacer,_

 _Y sobre ti tendré, mayor poder!_

 _Aun cuando tu mirada huya de mí,_

 _¡Fantasma de la Ópera soy yo, dentro de ti!_

Las voces de ambos cantantes, alumna y maestro, se entrelazaban creando una ligera disonancia, a causa de la notable diferencia de tono de cada uno. Judy comenzaba a entender la relación que se había gestado entre ambos personajes: una de dominación. El Fantasma era quien dominaba a Christine, él parecía ser el hervor en su sangre que la impulsaba a superarse, eternamente atada a él. Eso le causó una ligera decepción. Sí, la canción, la puesta en escena de El Fantasma descendiendo junto con Christine a su reino era magnética, pero darse cuenta de que la conejita no era tan autosuficiente como parecía en principio le causó una ligera tristeza. Durante un momento se abstrajo de la acción del escenario, dejándose llevar por la música y las voces, pensaba en su compañero quien seguía muy atento toda la acción. Ella tampoco era autosuficiente respecto a él, y la única vez en que no estuvieron viéndose durante un par de días –un viaje apresurado a Bunny Burrows hizo que Judy olvidara su cargador-, provocó que lo extrañara horrores. Al llegar, tenía varios mensajes de Nick. Puntualmente, cada noche, le había deseado las buenas noches, por ello estuvo feliz y ofendido al verla, dado que no le había devuelto ninguno de los mensajes, pero también la había extrañado, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. En cierta forma, podía decir que entendía a Christine.

El dueto alcanzó su clímax, El Fantasma instaba a la coneja a que cantara para él, ya en su guarida. Una nota aguda salió de la garganta de Christine, quien parecía poseída por un espíritu superior a todo lo que había visto, haciendo el deleite para su "ángel". Ante cada orden, ella elevaba su canto una nota más, hasta que con soltura y un elegante movimiento, la figura ataviada de negro hizo voltear a Christine directo hacia la audiencia, mientras gritaba una última orden.

 _¡Canta para mí!_

La agudísima nota, prohibida para muchas cantantes, inundó el escenario junto con la música del órgano que, triunfal, acompañó a la coneja. Cuando éste dejo de sonar, la cantante se llevó las patas a su pecho, no creyendo posible lo que había hecho. El Fantasma continuó su ataque, tocando el órgano mientras cantaba el por qué la había traído a su reino de oscuridad, donde su papel era servir de inspiración a su música, la única soprano que podía acompañarla. La actriz se notaba tensa, tal vez habiendo salido de aquella enajenación de la que hizo gala hacía unos momentos. El Fantasma, por supuesto, notó esto. La orquesta cambió el tono de la melodía, por una más arrulladora, su tono se volvió suave, seductor, protector. Judy durante un momento, cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar. Nick la observó en silencio, intrigado y a la vez fascinado con su amiga. Ella ya había sucumbido, mientras a él se le estaba haciendo difícil no hacerlo, pero quería mantener la atención en el escenario.

 _Noche, me abres… tantas sensaciones_

 _Nos traerás…extrañas tentaciones_

 _Aunque no lo entiendes,_

 _¿Ya ves? No te defiendes…_

La letra se le estaba antojando sumamente sugerente a Nick. Además, un ligero calor en las mejillas comenzó a asomarse: estaba consciente, con el escenario ahora más iluminado, que el cantante no era un conejo, aunque no podía identificarlo. Podía ser de cualquier especie, y el Fantasma estaba claramente intentando seducir a Christine. _Cualquiera puede estar bajo la máscara_ , pensó, y luego sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

El canto del Fantasma parecía haber calmado a Christine, quien comenzaba a dejarse llevar, sintiéndose fascinada.

 _Noche eterna, éste es el momento_

 _Cambias, sientes, sabes que no miento._

 _¡Ya no has de mirar a la luz del día vulgar!_

 _No recuerdes más…la fría claridad._

 _La noche…nueva música te da._

Judy seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada compás y cada palabra de esa bella canción penetrar en su ser. Se imaginaba la escena, una coneja siendo rodeada por detrás por los brazos de aquella misteriosa figura. Su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que había reemplazado a la actriz de Christine por ella misma.

 _A tus sueños oscuros déjate rendir_ _  
_ _Y ahora olvida el pasado por favor_ _  
_ _Vela ya hay libertad y sin dolor_ _  
Vive_ _aquí es tu_ _vida_ _y es mejor_

 _Mis sueños oscuros,_ pensó. La secuencia en su mente se desarrollaba a medida que avanzaba la canción. Podía sentir el tierno abrazo, moviéndose suavemente al compás de la melodía. Su yo imaginario abrió los ojos para pasar su patas por el rostro de aquél con quién estaba…

 _Te acaricia… tú la estás oyendo_ _  
_ _Eres frágil… te va poseyendo_ _  
_ _Notas sonarán que en tu fantasía están_ _  
_ _No rechaces ya tú… no la oscuridad_ _  
_ _La noche nueva música te da_

Nick- murmuró.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con sus mejillas ardiendo como brasas. Miró nerviosamente a su compañero para confirmar que él había escuchado lo que ella había dicho…pero en lugar de eso, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, como ella había estado hacía unos segundos, embelesado en la música y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 _En tu mente hay oculto un mundo de esplendor_ _  
_ _Ve y olvida el pasado por favor_

 _Qué más quisiera,_ se dijo para sus adentros la conejita.

 _¡Ve al lugar que en los sueños yo te abrí!_ _  
_ _Y me pertenecerás a mí…_

Judy pensó que qué estaría imaginando Nick. _¿Acaso?..._

 _Flota, duerme… dulce es el veneno_

Nick se imaginaba a sí mismo ataviado como el Fantasma, sin aquella ridícula máscara de conejo, rodeando lentamente el cuello de Judy, recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándola como a la más hermosa y delicada de las criaturas.

 _Abre tu alma… no le pongas freno_ _  
_ _¡Deja entrar por fin tu secreto en mi jardín!_ _  
_ _Y la magia de mi_ _música_ _se oirá_ _  
_ _¡La magia que la música nos da!_

El zorro abrió los ojos mientras veía como el Fantasma cargaba a Christine hasta dejarla en el bote por el que habían entrado a su guarida, tapándola luego con su capa negra. Él se puso a la cabeza, mientras cantaba la última estrofa, manteniendo la nota aguda en la última palabra.

 _Mi canción por ti será verdad…_

 _Música en la noche suena ya._

La mirada de ambos amigos se encontró de pronto, sintiendo que el corazón de ambos se iba a desbocar en cualquier momento. Nick sentía perderse en los hermosos ojos violetas de Judy, mientras que ella se acercaba lentamente a él, cautivada.


	3. Capítulo 2: Tan sólo hazlo tú

¡Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar! Éste capítulo me llevó su tiempo, y fue más largo de lo que pensé que sería. Contiene acontecimientos y canciones bastante diversas, por lo que reflejarlo bien para poder abordar qué es lo que sienten nuestros protagonistas me hizo que me tomara mi tiempo, así como también seleccionar qué fragmentos debían ir para no sobrecargar la narración hasta la pieza que da nombre al capítulo (como he estado haciendo, es la única que pongo completa). Por otro lado, ya logré estructurar cada capítulo con su correspondiente nombre, y el epílogo –si bien sujeto a revisión–, ya está escrito. En fin, ¡espero que les agrade!

Comentarios:

Jerry Vale: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la continuación.

Showwiie-23: Me alegra que te hayan dado ganas de ver la obra. Un buen acercamiento es la película de 2004 –con todo y las fallas que pueda tener, como el hecho de romantizar "de más" la relación entre el Fantasma y Christine, pero bueno…tengo que admitir que es un pequeño placer culpable para mí-. El resto de las preguntas van a ser respondidas en éste capítulo, que es el fin del Acto I.

Franny-Zen: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te cause eso. Una sola aclaración: la novela siempre es buena leerla antes o después de ver el musical (es indispensable, en realidad), aunque cada una tiene su ritmo y su forma de construir a los personajes. Algunas personas que, por ejemplo, vieron la película (o la versión teatral) y luego leyeron la novela, se sintieron decepcionados/as (hay personas que no están ni enteradas de que existe un libro con un siglo de antigüedad, siquiera). La novela es MUCHO más oscura que el musical – que tampoco es una oda al romanticismo precisamente, porque sigue siendo de estilo gótico…con personajes imperfectos y hasta perversos. Menos idealizados y más humanos-. Con esto ya en mente, creo que animarte a conocer ésta bella historia es algo que te gustará mucho.

MickeyWalker: ¡Gracias por tu comentario, linda! Por eso siempre he pensado que el público –o lector/a, en éste caso-, es uno de los aspectos más importantes de la historia. Cada uno va haciendo la historia, a su manera, suya. Una única aclaración: soy hombre. Jajaja ¡Espero tus comentarios!

Tepo: La razón de no hacer a Nick y Judy los "reemplazos" de los personajes protagonistas de la obra (El Fantasma y Christine, respectivamente) va en el carácter de la misma: El Fantasma de la Ópera es una historia de amor obsesivo, muertes, dolor y redención. Si bien nuestro dúo favorito puede identificarse con lo que sucede y los sentimientos de cada personaje. Nick es un tipo despreocupado y sarcástico pero con nobles sentimientos, no un stalker violento, obsesivo y homicida, por ejemplo. No hacer al Fantasma así, también sería deformar su propia personalidad. La obra es el vehículo por el cual ellos mismos descubren sus sentimientos el uno al otro, así como también se dan cuenta de que una relación entre ellos no podría ser aceptada fácilmente. De ahí, en base a la tragedia que se presenta en la historia, ellos decidirán qué hacer.

 **Capítulo 2: Tan sólo hazlo tú**

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado mirándose? No lo sabían. No les importaba, tampoco. Entre ellos, aún flotaba la embriagante melodía que acaban de oír, sintiendo que la letra se les había grabado como fuego en la piel. Los pelos estaban ligeramente crispados. Judy suavemente se mordió su labio inferior en forma inconsciente. Nick no podía encontrarla más encantadora en ése momento.

 _¿Qué estás esperando?_ , se recriminó a sí mismo. _¡Ten un poco de valor!_ No era que en ese momento quería besar a una coneja…quería besar a Judy. Su gran amiga. Su soporte. _Mi mundo._ Nick cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella. Judy hizo lo mismo, dejándose llevar.

Una fuerte y disonante melodía comenzó a sonar del órgano, haciéndolos volver a su asiento de golpe. El Fantasma estaba componiendo.

-Es oficial. Odio ése órgano –murmuró Nick, totalmente frustrado. Había perdido su oportunidad. Se sentía frustrado, incómodo y desorientado. Totalmente desorientado. _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

Judy sonrió, roja como un tomate. _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_ Estaba avergonzada, agitada y sumamente ruborizada. Pero también sentía un ligero cosquilleo que le hacía sonreír. _Son los nervios_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Ésta maldita música es más peligrosa de lo que parece_. Intentaba auto convencerse de que nada de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar era real. Volvió a poner atención en el escenario para intentar calmarse, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era precisamente una ayuda.

La tierna melodía de la caja de música pareció sacar a Christine de su sueño. Ella se desperezó lentamente, mientras veía a su alrededor, confundida, como quien no sabe cómo llegó hasta allí. Se levantó hacia el lado izquierdo, contemplando a su alrededor. Dos candelabros de pie de gran tamaño iluminaban el sector donde estaba el Fantasma, manteniendo cierta distancia. Mientras paseaba lentamente, dirigiéndose a los espectadores comenzó a cantar.

 _Bruma creo recordar_

 _En un lago igual que oscuro cristal_

 _Enlazado alrededor y en una barca que cruzó_

 _El lago un ser fantasmal_

Christine contempló al delgado animal vestido en negro, quien se percató de que ella ya había despertado. Continuó trabajando en su obra.

Tú eres sombra en las sombras

Tú oculto una vez más

Los instrumentos de cuerda predominaban en la orquesta durante la pieza. Las flautas acompañaban, creando un ambiente de ensoñación, diferente a las melodías inquietantes que habían escuchado hasta entonces. Judy contemplaba a Christine acariciar el rostro del Fantasma, mientras éste parecía perderse en el toque de la coneja. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de alerta le obligo a ni siquiera pensar en imaginarse a ella y a su compañero en ésa situación. No era pudor o vergüenza en ésta ocasión. El Fantasma llevaba una máscara por algo. La oficial lo presentía. Contuvo las ganas de gritar a la actriz que no retirara la máscara, quien sin embargo lo hizo.

Un grito de terror salió de la garganta de Christine, se alejó horrizada por lo que acababa de ver. El Fantasma se tapó el rostro, gritando desaforado, aunque al ritmo de la música.

 _¡Diabla, cotilla mala, pandora!_

 _Cruel demonio, ¡¿esto es lo que querías ver?!_

El Fantasma retiró sus patas de su rostro. Judy tuvo que ahogar un chillido tapándose la boca. Nick estaba petrificado por lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos. Apenas podía identificar al animal que estaba frente a él debido a que su rostro estaba horriblemente desfigurado. Era delgado, como una comadreja. Pero él las había visto y dudaba que fuese una. El animal era albino, con centellantes ojos rojos y pelaje blanco. Si no era una comadreja, estaba cerca. _Tal vez sea un hurón_ , pensó con rapidez Nick, antes de que el Fantasma volviera a taparse la cara, mientras seguía castigando verbalmente a la aterrada Christine.

 _¡Bruja! ¡Dalila, falsa, traidora!_

 _Víbora innoble, libre ya jamás podrás ser_

 _¡Diabla! ¡Bruja!_

El hurón se arrastró hasta el órgano, temblando y sollozando. Christine no se atrevía a acercarse. El idilio se había terminado. El ángel de música, no solamente era un animal mortal, sino que era un depredador…uno deforme. Taciturno, él cantó, con su intoxicante voz.

 _Admirar mi rostro, no te atreverías tú_

 _Ni a pensar en mí, que con el cielo soñando estoy_

 _Y preso soy del infierno…sólo aquí…sólo aquí…_

 _Oh… Christine_

Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Admirar la fealdad del Fantasma había sido un gran sobresalto para ella, pero verlo en ése estado, con la poca autoestima que ella suponía que alguien así podía tener, siendo destruida por la persona de la que él estaba enamorado, le había roto el corazón como nunca se esperó que lo hiciera. Era un depredador. Pero ella sentía ya haber superado ese prejuicio con algo que casi le cuesta la amistad de Nick…no sabía que sería de ella sin él en éstos momentos.

 _Pierde ya el temor, podrás así al animal amar_

 _Venciendo al monstruo al fin_

 _Al adefesio… a tu bestia ruin_

 _Que sueña con la belleza,_

 _Sólo aquí…sólo aquí_

 _Oh…Christine_

Nick podía decir que entendía al Fantasma. Él era guapo, nunca se vio con esos problemas de autoestima por su imagen física…pero sí por cómo se veía a sí mismo. Durante su vida criminal, varias veces estuvo tentado a cometer actos de los que se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida. Nunca lo hizo, pero el sólo pensar en las posibilidades le hacía sentirse sucio, incapaz de verse a un espejo sin ver reflejado en él a un monstruo. Él fue salvado de ese destino, tal vez inevitable de haber continuado con su vida de estafador, por su tierna Zanahorias. Y ahora, al ver a esa criatura retorcerse y mendigar comprensión, sintió que su garganta se secaba de golpe. En cierta forma, era verse reflejado a sí mismo. Era ver un alma clamando por ser salvada. Y lo peor de todo, es que él sabía que alguien en ése estado, con conocimiento de causa, no tiene idea de cómo dejarse ayudar, mucho más si lo que percibe del exterior es solamente hostilidad.

En el escenario, Christine lloraba, conmovida por el dolor que ocasionó al Fantasma. Le extendió su máscara de conejo con una profunda expresión de remordimiento en su cara. El Fantasma sólo se limitó a recibirla, sin voltear. Se la colocó para cubrir su deforme rostro, y con gesto más sereno, casi solemne, se acercó a la cantante para extenderle su pata, quien lo veía con ojos expectantes, pero también piadosos.

-Ven, debemos regresar. Esos dos necios que dirigen mi teatro te echarán de menos.

Las luces del escenario cambiaron mientras el Fantasma se llevaba a Christine, y las conejitas del ballet entraron en escena, todas vestidas con pijama. Entre ellas estaba uno de los tramoyistas, Joseph Buquet. Era un mapache de aspecto algo maduro, desaliñado y bastante desagradable, portando una cuerda en forma de horca. Usaba una capa, simulando ser El Fantasma para asustar a las conejitas. Se notaba que el grosero disfrutaba, aludiendo que si no se encomendaban a su Dios morirían bajo el lazo mágico del monstruo. Esto hizo enfurecer a Madame Giry, quien intervino.

 _Los que hablan sin saber_

 _Ven muy tarde lo prudente que es callar_

 _Joseph Buquet, no hable más_

La coneja le dio una sonora cachetada que enmudeció a las pequeñas bailarinas, mientras le quitaba la horca y la ponía alrededor del cuello del mapache con un rápido movimiento, para luego ajustarla.

 _¡Y recuerde tener sus manos al nivel de su mirar!_

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía, sin darles tiempo a nuestros protagonistas de digerir lo que presenciaron. Firmín el gato entró en escena, cantando sobre cómo los rumores se estaban propagando. La desaparición misteriosa de la soprano que tuvo un inesperado éxito al suplantar a la Prima Donna Carlotta; un posible embuste. Él los dejaría que hablaran, siempre y cuando se beneficiara de ello. Con escándalos, ¡el beneficio obtendría!

André hizo su aparición, recriminando a Firmín que la mitad del su casting se hubiera ido. Firmín veía en esto publicidad…pero sospecho algo, así que sin dejar de cantar, le preguntó a su socio si a él también le había llegado una. El gato sacó una carta.

 _¡Oh, que extraordinaria gala!_

 _Christine estuvo colosal._

 _Que Carlotta se fue, pronto lo noté._

 _¡Oh, señor! La diva era un desastre_

 _Más que un lastre era_

 _Era antigua, ¡estaba mal!_

Firmín sacó su propia carta.

 _Firmín, yo debo recordarle_

 _Que el sueldo me quedó a deber_

 _Por correo es mejor,_

 _Pague por favor, F.O_

 _Salde ya su dueda, pues_

 _¡Tiene mucho que perder!_

Ambos gatos cantaron a dueto mientras deducían la obvia identidad del autor de ambas cartas. Los empresarios tacaños siempre le resultaron desagradables a Nick, aunque tenía que admitir que gracias al ritmo la canción se le estaba haciendo algo hasta gracioso. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por un conejo ya conocido, quien cantando, preguntaba por Christine. El Vizconde Raoul de Chagny entró en escena con un elegante esmoquin, portando también…una carta.

Judy pensó que Raoul, o al menos el actor, era un conejo muy guapo. Escucharlo cantar le agradaba, y alejaba los pensamientos del Fantasma por un rato. Aunque, por supuesto, _su_ Fantasma era otro animal. Pero durante esos momentos, viéndolo y escucharlo preocuparse por Christine, sintió aflorar un cierto instinto conservador. El parecía una mejor opción.

A Nick no le caía nada bien el conejo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Judy conociera a alguien como él, con quien pasaría más tiempo que con su pareja en la fuerza. Movió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de sí.

André tomó la carta del Vizconde, leyéndola en voz alta.

-No se preocupen por Christine Daée. El Ángel de la Música la protegerá bajo sus alas…No intenten volver a verla –esa última oración la pronunció con cierto estupor.

-Si no han sido ustedes, ¿quién fue? –preguntó el conejo.

Carlotta entró cantando…o más bien, graznando, acompañada de Cerdini. Nick sintió sus orejas sufrir al escucharla quejarse, portando una carta. No quería pensar en cómo estaría sufriendo Judy en ésos momentos ante la poca armoniosa voz de la diva. Acusaba al Vizconde de haberla despreciado y maltratado, por una carta. Él la tomó de sus manos y la leyó.

-Sus días en la Ópera Popular están contados…Christine Daeé –al escuchar ése nombre, la cerda se enfureció- cantará esta noche. Prepárese para enfrentar un gran infortunio…en caso intentar tomar su lugar- El Vizconde se quedó helado.

A dúo, los dos gatos sacaron una nefasta conclusión, tomaron a Carlotta de sus brazos, acompañados sin embargo del alegre ritmo de la orquesta.

 _¡Ya son demasiadas notas!_

 _Solo un nombre escuché:_

 _Miss Daeé Christine._

Madame Giry interrumpió, anunciando con su cantarín acento francés que la conejita ya había vuelto. Meg agregó que ahora descansaba. Raoul preguntó si podía verla, más ellas se lo negaron, aludiendo que quería estar sola.

 _¡¿Va a cantar, va a cantar?!_

Carlotta y Cerdini preguntaron a dúo con gran irritación. Madame Giry extendió una carta al señor Firmín. Éste procedió a leerla.

-Caballeros, les he enviado varias notas de tono más que afable detallando cómo dirigir _mí_ teatro –remarcó el adjetivo posesivo-. No han seguido mis instrucciones…-El público notó cómo hubo una alternancia entre las voces. Ahora era el Fantasma quien hablaba.

…Les daré una última oportunidad.

 _Christine Daaé ha regresado ya_

 _Su carrera ahora debe ascender_

 _Y en la nueva producción "lI Muto"_

 _Hay papel para Carlotta…como paje_

 _Porque Miss Daeé la Condesa va a ser._

 _Adorna Miss Daeé éste papel…_

 _Por contra, el paje es mudo,_

 _Lo que hace el papel idea…para ella_

 _._

-Presenciaré la función desde mi butaca habitual, en el palco 5. De desobedecerse mis instrucciones, sobrevendrá un desastre que escapa a su imaginación. Suyo siempre, y humilde servidor. F. O.

La indignación estalló entre los presentes. Las acusaciones que se lanzaban entre ellas en forma cantadas eran algo muy divertido de ver para Nick. Sin embargo, Judy pensaba en que la romántica figura de El Fantasma había comenzado a desdibujarse para ella. Lanzando amenazas, se comportaba como un delincuente. Su espíritu de policía era innegable, aún en ésta situación teatral. Mantenía una mirada seria y las orejas caídas, cosa que Nick notó.

-Pss, Zanahorias. Relájate –le dijo, en tono juguetón y despreocupado-. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Ella no contestó. Nick tragó saliva. Tal vez hacerla enojar en estos momentos no era la decisión más inteligente, así que volvió a centrar su atención en el escenario. Firmín decidió que Carlotta sería la Condesa, y Christine el paje, mientras tanto él como su socio alababan a la prima donna para convencerla de quedarse en la compañía. Rogando perdón, lograron convencerla de que su público la necesitaba. Alguien con un ego tan grande como Carlotta aceptaría inmediatamente.

En la siguiente pieza, titulada Prima Donna, Firmín y André siguieron ensalzando a dúo a la cerda, quien cantaba a su propia gloria mientras era maquillada para su gran rol como la Condesa. Incluso, insinuaron que Christine había obtenido el papel por haberse acostado con Raoul, quien era el patrón que financiaba muchas de las óperas que se presentaban.

Judy se sintió devastada. Conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de ser menospreciada por los odiosos prejuicios de los demás. Recordó su tiempo en la academia, habiéndole costado el doble el ser reconocida. Y llegado a su primer día de trabajo, Bogo la mandó a los parquímetros porque no consideraba que una coneja pudiera ser una oficial de policía. Sí, lo había encarado con optimismo, a fin de cuentas ella siempre fue muy positiva e inocente, con un enorme deseo de superar sus propias barreras. En el fondo, no dudaba que Christine haría lo mismo, pero no dejaba de ser una situación injusta. Las notas del Fantasma no habían hecho más que empeorar la situación.

En poco tiempo, todo estuvo listo para representar la ópera. Nick hizo notar su fastidio con un suspiro: no soportaba a Carlotta ni al Vizconde, quien ocupaba el palco 5, y si era sincero consigo mismo, quería que ese trago amargo pasara lo más pronto posible, aunque sonría en forma sarcástica al ver tan exageradamente pintada a la cerda. En escena todos cantaban: la historia trataba de una condesa que se enamora de su paje, el mudo Serafino. Le parecía curioso que no solamente fuese una "pareja interespecie", sino dos hembras ahora. Aunque no pudo concentrarse demasiado en ello, pues la voz del ángel resonó por toda la sala, como un poderoso trueno.

-¿No di instrucciones de que el Palco 5… estuviera vacío?

El pánico cundió ligeramente entre los actores. Murmuraban que era el Fantasma. Incluso Christine lo dijo, lo que le valió una reprimenda de Carlotta dado que su rol era mudo. Joseph Buquet fue iluminado con uno de los reflectores mientras se lo veía subir a la parte alta del escenario, fuera de la vista del público. Intentando recuperar la calma, los cantantes pidieron que la música continuara, y Carlotta continuó cantando con notas sumamente agudas.

 _Serafino, disculpa si_

 _Pido un beso en la UUUGGH_

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. La pareja de oficiales no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso Carlotta había soltado… un gallo? La cerda intentó retomar valientemente su parte otra vez…y el resultado fue aún más escandaloso. Éste segundo intento más su sobreactuada desesperación valió las risas de sus propios compañeros en el escenario, así como también algunas del público, sin embargo no de Judy. Ver a alguien sentirse la burla de todo el mundo le causaba una sensación horrible, aun cuando era alguien que no le caía bien.

El telón falso del escenario (ubicado a mitad del mismo, concretamente) se cerró, mientras algunos actores quedaban en escena haciendo las payasadas propias de su rol, cosa que al menos sí divirtió a Judy. Le recordaban a Garraza. Firmín y André parecieron improvisar algo, y sacaron a Christine de golpe detrás del telón, frente al público, anunciando que el papel de la Condesa sería interpretado por ella, quien miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa.

-Como disculpas al público nuestro electo interpretara el –Firmín no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de música, así que no tuvo mejor idea-…el…el… ¡el acto tres!

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el director de orquesta.

-¡El ballet, el ballet! –dijo André, intentando secundar desesperadamente a su socio.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras los músicos simulaban buscar desesperadamente las partituras correspondientes al tercer acto de la ópera (no llevaban ni siquiera la primera escena del acto I). El telón se abrió, mientras las conejitas bailarinas intentaban acomodar su rutina ante el desastre de actores que había allí. Eso les causó una risa sincera a Nick y Judy. La situación se veía genuina, aun cuando sabía que era actuada. Hasta Raoul sonreía divertido.

Los reflectores enfocaron en uno de los puentes colgantes que usaban en el escenario a Joseph Buquet, quien parecía huir despavorido. Parte del poco público presente no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, sólo se reían por el defectuoso ballet. Buquet huía del Fantasma, y Nick había podido verlo. Éste movió un poco el puente para hacer perder el equilibrio al mapache, mientras con un rápido movimiento le colocaba un lazo por el cuello, fuera de la vista de los espectadores. La música iba subiendo en su intensidad, hasta que la conocida melodía del villano fue anunciada con trompetas: el cadáver (un maniquí muy realista, en realidad) de Joseph Buquet cayó sobre el escenario, colgando de la soga en mitad del escenario y haciendo el horrible crujido de un hueso al romperse: el Fantasma le había quebrado el cuello cuando lo lanzó, provocando los gritos de todas las conejas bailarinas.

Judy se sobresaltó tanto que lanzó un pequeño grito, asustando también a Nick. Nunca había presenciado una muerte tan "de cerca", aun cuando era sólo una actuación. En escena, Raoul entró al escenario de un salto, y Christine se lo llevó de allí, aludiendo que no estaban seguros en ése lugar. Firmín pedía a gritos, con dificultad para respirar, que todos permanecieran calmados, que sólo era un accidente, un horrible accidente.

Para Judy era un golpe duro al romanticismo con el que había intentado envolver al Fantasma. Como policía y una de los animales más íntegros, presenciar algo así le obligaba a retraerse. Una cosa era no ser perfecto y cometer errores, y otra cosa muy distinta era para ella asesinar a alguien, pese a que Buquet le caía mal. Esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras veía a Raoul intentando convencer a Christine que no existía un Fantasma de la Ópera, mientras ambos cantaban al ritmo de la ya identificada pieza del monstruo.

La iluminación cambió por un tenue color azul, reflejando la noche. El rápido cambio de escenario por parte de los trabajadores los situó en el tejado de la Ópera. Allí la coneja cantó sobre su experiencia con el Fantasma: una mezcla de miedo, pasión, dolor, tristeza, compasión. Era el animal en cuyos ojos se reflejaban toda la tristeza del mundo. La voz del Fantasma se oyó, susurrante, lo que pareció alterar a Christine. Su expresión reflejaba que sentía que se iba a volver loca. Raoul pareció entender que era el momento de intentar alejar la oscuridad que aquejaba el corazón de su amada Christine.

 _No hables de tinieblas,_

 _No temas más, ten fe_

 _Al fin, todo ha pasado,_

 _Y yo estoy a tu lado_

 _Tómame las manos,_

 _Tu llanto enjugaré,_

 _Al fin, todo ha pasado,_

 _Y yo estoy a tu lado_

La voz del conejo era la de un tenor que reflejaba dulzura y seguridad. Judy paró las orejas, escuchando con atención, mientras una ligera sensación de calidez la invadió. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. La música ayudaba a crear una atmósfera de relajación para el espectador. Christine cantó, pareciendo alejarse de la pesadumbre que la aquejaba.

 _Si tú vuelves del ayer a amarme_ _  
_ _Dime que mis sueños dormirás_ _  
_ _Dime que jamás vas a dejarme_ _  
_ _Pruébame que no haya esclavitud_ _  
_ _Tan solo hazlo tú._

Aunque a ella no le gustaba la idea de las hembras dependientes del macho, sabía perfectamente la importancia de alguien a tu lado para poder sobrellevar las situaciones difíciles. Alguien que ella había encontrado en Nick, lo que lo hizo mirarlo. Pero por alguna razón, ésta vez no podía imaginarse a ambos dejándose llevar por la música. Una traba estaba puesta en su mente, y no podía saber por qué. Alejó esos pensamientos mientras escuchaba a la pareja de conejos prometerse amor eterno.

Raoul:

 _Protección y emparo, siempre en mí tendrás_ _  
_ _Lo sé, no te harán daño, olvida el falso engaño._ _  
_Christine _:_

 _Toda pena olvido amando en libertad,_ _  
_ _Si tú vas a besarme, cuidarme y ayudarme._

Raoul: _  
_ _Tú dime que compartirás mi vida_ _  
_ _Dime que te libre de tu cruz,_ _  
_ _Di que me amas y estaré contigo_ _  
_ _Déjame enseñarte a ver la luz,_ _  
_ _Christine, tan solo hazlo tú._

Ambos enlazaron sus voces en un despliegue de hermosas notas agudas.

 _Di que en nuestra vida hay esperanza_ _  
_ _que hay sonrisa en nuestra juventud._ _  
_ _Que Si es que estás conmigo nada importa_ _  
_ _Solo amarte_ _  
_ _Y más aún._ _  
_ _Te amo. Tan solo hazlo tú_

Allí, felices, ambos se besaron apasionadamente. _Un amor así, podría ser lindo de encontrar,_ pensó Judy _._

 _¡Di que olvide toda mi inquietud!_ _  
_ _Te amo, tan solo hazlo tú..._

Nick no había dicho nada, mantenía una expresión de fingida alegría. La canción era hermosa, y sabía en el fondo que lo mejor era eso. Alguien que pudiera darle estabilidad a su pareja. El Fantasma llevaba las de perder hasta el momento…y lo que a Nick le daba pesar era que se sentía identificado con el monstruo y no con el héroe. _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Wilde?_ Se recriminó a sí mismo por segunda vez.

Judy parecía estar feliz. Había olvidado la desolación que había sentido cuando se dejó llevar por la obra. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, lanzando un suspiro.

-Alguien se ha enamorado –dijo Nick con intención de molestarla, de negarse a sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Shh –se limitó a decir ella, sonriendo embobada. Esto fue una punzada en el pecho para el zorro, quien mantuvo su sonrisa, pese a ello.

El Fantasma entró en escena: había estado escuchando todo. Se arrodilló y levantó la barbilla, mirando a la nada. La melodía seguía siendo la misma, pero ésta vez la letra había cambiado.

 _Eras tú mi musa, mi canción te di,_ _  
_ _Y así vas a pagarme, al negarme y traicionarme_ _  
_ _Él se ha enamorado… de tu canto si,_ _  
_ _Christine..._

El monstruo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose profundamente lastimado. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener el llanto. La voz de los enamorados se escuchaba repitiendo las últimas estrofas de su dúo, mientras seguían declarándose amor eterno. El Fantasma se incorporó, denotando furia en su intoxicante voz.

 _¡No perdonaré tu ingratitud!_ _  
_ _¡Llora el Fantasma, hazlo tú!_

Desapareciendo de la vista de los espectadores, entraron los actores en escena para proseguir con la ópera Il Muto, cuando el grito del Fantasma y su diabólica risa se oyó, mientras la gran araña, el candelabro, se desplomaba sobre el público, causando pánico.

El mecanismo es simple: mediante poleas y cadenas, el candelabro se detiene a una altura segura, a mitad del escenario, pero en la historia, significaba que el Fantasma había asesinado a más personas. Entre gritos, terminó el Acto I de la obra.

La experiencia de la obra había sido, sin embargo, traumática para algunos animales. Éstos comenzaron a irse, mientras vociferaban que era un descaro contra la moral hacer un triángulo amoroso interespecie, que el protagonista fuese el villano, y comentarios de ese estilo. El verdadero director de la obra salió, intentando convencer al poco público de que se quedaran, pero no fue suficiente. Judy se levantó del asiento, con las orejas caídas y mirada triste.

-Hey, Zanahorias. ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Nick, sin moverse de su asiento.

-Pues…todos se están yendo. No creo que vayan a continuar sin público –dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro.

Nick había disfrutado lo que había visto, aun cuando estaba sufriendo a causa de ello. Sufriendo porque la música le resultaba una forma de expresar lo que en sus fantasías él había estado deseando, pero que no podía aceptar. Sin embargo, ver a Judy así de triste, en un estado de ánimo que no fuese alegre, positiva, enérgica, incluso furiosa (que es cuando más linda se veía, según él), le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, peor que cualquiera de las tribulaciones que sentía en su interior en esos momentos.

-Espérame aquí, Zanahorias –dijo, mientras se levantaba del asiento. Judy sólo se limitó a mirarlo.

El Zorro se acercó al pobre director, quien se veía desolado. Intentó su mejor sonrisa, aunque él no parecía querer corresponder, porque se dirigía hacia los expectantes actores para anunciarles que debían cancelar la función.

-Disculpe –dijo, intentando su mejor voz-…sé que es su función de cierre y lamento mucho lo que acaba de suceder, pero…mi amiga y yo- dijo, señalando con un gesto de su hocico a Judy-…hemos disfrutado mucho la obra…¿sería muy descarado pedir que terminaran la función?

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro el director, mientras los actores se abrazaban emocionados al sentir su trabajo reconocido.

-¡Para nada, señor! – gritó, emocionado- ¡Receso de diez minutos! ¡El show debe continuar!

El zorro se acercó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Judy le sonreía, mostrando todos sus dientes. Lo abrazó mientras hundía su cara en su pecho, diciendo con un hilo de voz que él era su héroe. Nick sólo la abrazó, deseando que ese momento fuera eterno.

 **Nota del autor:** Elegí a un hurón como el Fantasma por dos razones muy importantes: primera, me parecía muy cliché hacerlo un zorro. Además, ya había mencionado que el Fantasma era más alto que Christine, pero nunca demasiado (Nick casi dobla en tamaño a Judy). Segundo, los hurones son depredadores de los conejos en la vida real, y una de las famosas estrategias que conservan pese a su domesticación es la Danza de guerra de la comadreja, con la que confunden a su presa. En cierta forma, la hipnotizan…como el Fantasma hizo con Christine. Y no será la única vez que la use.


	4. Capítulo 3: Mascarada

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias por chat y el apoyo que me han dado. ¡Un saludo a mis nuevos/as lectores que han comentado! ¡Espero que sigan la historia! Hice un pequeño dibujo que pueden ver en la portada del fic, no se ve muy bien pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Es en cierta forma un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, así que lo he titulado "Fantasía", en alusión a lo que ellos imaginan.

Oficialmente hemos llegado a la mitad del fic, y abarcamos el 40% del Acto II. Éste capítulo 3 en particular es uno de transición y consolidación para los acontecimientos que se desencadenarán en el clímax de la historia, en la cual nuestros protagonistas (y únicos espectadores ahora), se dejarán arrastrar. No por ello es menos importante, pero sí hay bastante mixtura de acontecimientos a los cuales se hace referencia, tanto en la partitura como en lo representado, por tanto, las emociones de nuestro dúo van consolidándose a medida que se dan los movimientos de la obra. Me tomé una ligera libertad para modificar un poco la canción de El Fantasma uniendo dos piezas en una, como en la película, así como también explayarme más con el significado del personaje de Edgar Allan Poe del cual va ataviado el antagonista en la gran mascarada, dejando entrever su perverso y filoso sentido del humor. Una referencia que Nick conoce, recordándole momentos oscuros de su infancia, junto con el revelador pasado del Fantasma, lo cual amenazará con lograr que nuestro héroe sienta una identificación completa con el villano.

 **Como dato curioso:** Yo imagino la voz del Fantasma como la del barítono Anthony Warlow. Su voz es poderosa, pero sumamente encantadora. A mi ver, la voz ideal para el rol (él lo interpretó)

En vista de lo que significa ésta historia para mí, he comenzado a estructurar una secuela, que si bien ya no retoma el elemento musical, sí partirá de lo que suceda entre Nick y Judy al finalizar la historia, habiendo un mayor peso de la trama policial. El título provisorio (aunque es posible que mantenga el mismo) es **"Zootopia: Eclipse"**.

Sin hacerles perder más tiempo, he aquí el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Mascarada/ ¿Por qué el silencio?**

Judy le sonreía a Nick. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa de lo que había hecho por la compañía de teatro. Si bien había posibilidad de que hubieran dicho que no seguir con la función solamente por dos espectadores, el sentirse reconocidos valía mucho para ellos, el suficiente para querer concluir la obra. Él la miró y, como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada sencilla:

-También lo hice por ti.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada pero sin dejar de sonreír. Nick se sintió feliz a causa de ello, y mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo: _Wilde: uno, Raoul: cero_. El pensamiento le pareció divertido, así que hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse para no hacer sentir más incómoda a Judy.

Las luces se apagaron: según el programa, la historia se retomaba seis meses después de la caída del candelabro, seis meses sin tener noticias del Fantasma. La compañía teatral había comprado uno nuevo y preparado una gran fiesta de máscaras en celebración. Además había en escena una gran escalera central.

Firmín y André entraron en escena, cada uno mirando al lado contrario de su compañero, vestidos en forma muy curiosa, mientras caminaban con pasos cautelosos. El primero llevaba unos cuernos de búfalo, mientras que el segundo una máscara con forma de pollo. Judy no pudo evitar pensar en el Jefe Bogo cuando vio a Firmín. E imaginárselo cantando era una imagen demasiado extraña y graciosa en sí misma, por lo que tuvo que contener una risa.

La música acompañaba cada pasado de los dos gatos, hasta que éstos chocaron de espaldas. Con cautela, se dieron vuelta, reconociéndose el uno al otro. Ambos comenzaron a cantar al ritmo de las flautas, dando a la melodía un aire pícaro y casi cómplice entre ambos, turnándose en cada oración.

 _Oh, André que divina fiesta_

 _Preludio de un gran año aquí_

 _Noche ideal, que impresión_

 _¡Soy buen anfitrión!  
_

Ambos:

 _¡Por los dos!_

Ambos brindaron con sus copas, y siguieron cantando, repitiendo el esquema. Nick tenía que admitir que esos dos tenían una muy buena química y carisma en escena.

 _No debo dejar de lamentar_

 _¡Que el tal "fantasma" no está aquí!_

El órgano tocó con el registro de los tubos de madera. La diferencia de sonido al metal era notable, sin tanto cuerpo y algo más apagado, pero compensaba con un color muy lindo al oído. Judy paró las orejas al escuchar la melodía, creía reconocerla, hallándola también el zorro conocida. Los instrumentos de cuerda marcaron el cambio de ritmo, mientras un tambor marcaba el pulso, uniéndose luego el sonido de platillos.

 _¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¡Platillos!_ , pensó Judy. La melodía era la misma de la caja de música del Fantasma. El descubrimiento hizo que su pequeño corazón casi saltara de su pecho por la alegría. Por alguna razón, amaba esa melodía.

El coro completo del teatro hizo su triunfal aparición, todos vestidos con pomposos disfraces y llevando máscaras de diferentes animales.

 _¡Festival! ¡Mascara en carnaval!_

 _¡Festival! ¡Y tu rostro del mundo has ocultado!_

En la orquesta predominaban instrumentos de percusión y trompetas, que creaban el ambiente festivo de la pieza. Algunas de las conejitas del ballet, identificables por sus tamaños, pero con máscaras también, cantaban mientras sacaban a bailar a alguno de los actores.

 _¡Festival! ¡Cada cara sombra irreal!_

 _¡Festival! ¡Y al voltear antifaces te han rodeado!_

El ritmo cambió, acompañando las frases cortas del texto. Como tamborilear el pie en forma constante y con una duración de un segundo. Un ritmo de corcheas, concretamente. El texto describía aquél extraño desfile de atuendos y festejos desenfrenados, donde no importara quien fueses en la vida real, ¡allí podías ser quien quisieras! Nick sintió nostalgia. _Ser lo que quisieras ser_.

 _Malva ver, luz marrón,_

 _Tonto y rey, Bermellón,_

 _Faz bestial, Verde tez,_

 _Ganso hay, Reina es;_

 _¡Caras!_

 _Súbete, y a girar_

 _¡En el cruel carrusel_

 _Con su insano andar!_

 _Malla azul, un vaivén_

 _Falso es, ¿quién es quién?_

 _Un bufón, mueca en faz_

 _Aureo ver, Naipe y As_

 _¡Caras!_

 _¡Bebe así, bebe más_

 _Hasta caer, en ruido_

 _Y la luz!_

Christine y Raoul:

 _¡Y nadie ve quién es!_

La pareja de conejos iban enmascarados, ella vestía un colorido vestido color violeta, mientras que él un uniforme militar.

 _¡Festival! Ocre y rojo cardenal_

 _¡Festival! ¡Únete, la función te ha sorprendido!_

Judy tenía ganas de saltar sobre el escenario y unirse a tan alegre fiesta. Se sentía muy tentada a tomar la mano de Nick para que lo acompañara. Disfrutaba del espectáculo como una niña pequeña: como la primera vez que había llegado a Zootopia. Podía decirse que era la magia de sorprenderse, que alimentaba al espíritu. Esa era su gran característica, un espíritu siempre dispuesto a sorprenderse.

 _¡Festival! Un desdén, mirar mortal_

 _¡Festival! ¡Para y ve, las sonrisas te han seguido!_

Nick pensó que sería una buena idea organizar una fiesta de máscaras con los compañeros de la Estación de Policía, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. Por supuesto, omitiría el tema de cantar, porque Garraza era muy capaz de hacer que todos hicieran una coreografía de Gazelle. El alegre coro bajó la intensidad del canto y el tono del mismo, sonando ahora como si contaran un pícaro secreto a su particular público.

 _¡Festival!_

 _Sombra hirviente, falsa real,_

 _¡Festival!_

 _¡Y engañar a quién te haya conocido!_

 _¡Festival!_

 _Con lujuria escudriñar_

 _¡Festival!_

 _¡Te hallarán aunque te hayas escondido!_

Judy se sonrojó, pero sonrió con complicidad ante la sugerente letra. Nick mantenía su sonrisa típica, pero disimulaba sus mejillas coloradas, agradeciendo tener el pelaje rojizo. Cada uno de los personajes principales cantó una línea, agradeciendo la noche de fiesta y los meses de tranquilidad.

Carlotta

 _¡El Fantas..!_

Cerdini

 _¡..ma calló!_

Madame Giry

 _¡Brindo así!_

André

 _¡Brindo yo,_

 _Por la prosperidad!_

Firmín y André

 _¡Qué alivio llegó!_

André

 _¡Y qué gran festival!_

La orquesta cambió inmediatamente el ritmo por el de _Tan sólo hazlo tú,_ el tema personal de Christine y Raoul, mientras él le daba un collar con un anillo de compromiso. Ella cantó primero, denotando esperanza y temor en su voz.

 _Piénsalo, promesa secreta_

 _Tu esposa voy a ser_

 _Medítalo_

Raoul contestó el canto, con un tono impaciente pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

 _¿Y por qué en secreto?_

 _¡Nada hay que esconder!_

Christine replicó, intentando calmara su efusivo novio.

 _No hay que pelear,_

 _El tiempo ha de llegar_

Raoul contraatacó, sin entender muy bien el porqué de la preocupación de la coneja.

 _¡Libre eres ya!_

 _¿Cuándo será?_

 _No es crimen el formalizar_

 _Christine, ¿a qué tienes miedo?_

Ambos tuvieron un breve dueto donde acordaron mantener en secreto su compromiso. Para Nick era muy obvio: en ningún momento se habían deshecho del Fantasma, sólo llevaba unos meses sin dar noticias. _Conejo torpe_ , pensó. Pensaba esto mientras la orquesta tenía un largo sólo sin canto, predominando los instrumentos de cuerda y, a medida que avanzaba la misma, se unían las trompetas, anunciando el canto del coro completo. Todos estaban en posición, cubriendo sus caras con abanicos. Muchas de las conejitas del ballet estaban arriba de la escalera, mientras sonreían coquetamente a su reducido público. Judy podía jurar que se estaban esforzando el doble de lo que harían en una función normal, como si estuvieran dejando en ello el corazón. El tono seguía siendo alegre, pero ésta vez adquirió un aire de solemnidad que les hizo erizar los pelos.

 _¡Festival! ¡Mascarada en carnaval!_

 _¡Festival! ¡Y tu rostro del mundo has ocultado!_

 _Festival! ¡Cada cara sombra irreal!_

 _¡Festival! ¡Y al voltear antifaces te han rodeado!_

 _¡Festival! Un desdén, mirar mortal_

 _¡Festival! ¡Para y ve, las sonrisas te han seguido!_

 _¡Festival! Ocre y rojo cardenal_

 _¡Festival! ¡Únete, la función te ha sorprendido!_

Mientras cantaban ésa última línea, la orquesta tocó la tétrica melodía del Fantasma, mientras todos parecían congelarse producto del miedo, eso no anunciaba nada bueno. Judy contuvo la respiración mientras todos volteaban a ver la cima de la gran escalera, gritando con horror al darse cuenta de quién estaba allí..

La orquesta usó los violonchelos para acompañar el ritmo del monstruo, un paso a la vez, mientras la multitud se movía, dejándole el paso, presas del miedo. El Fantasma iba vestido con un traje lujoso de cuerpo completo, una capa que le llevaba a los pies, una espada con una calavera en el mando y un sombrero con unas finas plumas de avestruz, todo de color rojo. Un rojo sangre. Pero el detalle que más impresionaba era la excesivamente realista cabeza de conejo muerto que usaba por máscara, simulando un rostro en descomposición. Judy no conocía al personaje, pero la visión le estaba resultando demasiado escalofriante, dado que a fin de cuentas, era un conejo cadáver el que estaba allí.

Nick tragó saliva. Reconocía perfectamente el disfraz que estaba usando el Fantasma. Recordaba haber leído ese libro muchas veces en su infancia, cuando tenía doce años. Casi podría decirse que se había obsesionado con él. Era la _Muerte Roja_. Representaba una cruel enfermedad que había asolado un país ficticio lleno de presas. Las víctimas mayoritarias habían sido conejos, por representar la mayor parte de la población. Allí, un cruel príncipe oveja, junto con mil nobles que integraban toda clase de presas se encerraron en su castillo para protegerse de la enfermedad, dejando desamparados a sus súbditos. Tras meses de fiestas, derroches y orgías, una noche, un invitado se presentó vestido como una víctima de la muerte roja, un conejo, concretamente: un cadáver que había teñido de rojo con su sangre la sábana funeraria. Esto causó la indignación del príncipe, quien una vez repuesto de su susto y presa de la vergüenza, intentó asesinar al invitado, para caer muerto. Cuando fue desenmascarado, los nobles se dieron cuenta que la misma Muerte Roja se había hecho presente, y uno a uno, todas las presas fueron muriendo.

 _Y la muerte, la corrupción, y la Muerte Roja lo dominaron todo,_ pensó Nick, repitiendo mentalmente la última oración del libro. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. Saliendo de su trance, el zorro oyó al Fantasma cantar: había cambiado su dulce tono por uno sumamente burlón y solemne.

 _¿Por qué el silencio, mis monsieurs?_

 _¿Creyeron que me había ido de aquí?_

 _¿Me extrañaron los monsieurs?_

 _¡He compuesto una ópera!_

El hurón levantó un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro, con el título de su obra grabado en letras doradas. Antes de arrojárselo a Firmín, cantó con orgullo.

 _Esta es mi gran creación,_

 _¡Don Juan Triunfante!_

La máscara tenía una tétrica sonrisa, una sonrisa cadavérica, lo que daba la impresión de que el monstruo disfrutaba con el terror que estaba causando allí, superado en número, y sin embargo ninguna de las presas se atrevía a acercársele, congeladas por el miedo. Y no había motivo para dudar que no fuera realmente así, que él no disfrutara de ello. El miedo era poder, a fin de cuentas. _Tal y como en el libro_ , pensó Nick.

 _Mis instrucciones antes de actuar_

 _Carlotta tiene que actuar_

 _No exhibirse como un pavo real_

La cerda se mostró escandalizada ante el comentario, y Cerdini intentó encararlo por haber ofendido a su esposa, más sin embargo un rápido desenvaine del Fantasma lo hizo reconsiderarlo.

 _Don Juan debe adelgazar,_

 _No es sano para alguien de su edad_

 _Mis gerentes ya sabrán,_

 _Que en la oficina y no en la escena_

 _Han de estar_

-Y en cuanto a...-dijo en un tétrico susurro, mirando a la coneja- Miss Christine Daeé.

 _Podrá alcanzar su plenitud_

 _Hay buena voz, y hay actitud_

 _Aún tiene ante sí,_

 _Mucho más que aprender_

 _Si humilde ella volver a mí,_

 _Se digna…se digna…_

Christine tuvo el valor que ninguno de los presentes exhibió. Ni siquiera Raoul. Se acercó al Fantasma, aún ataviado como la Muerte Roja. La orquesta tocó una melodía con los violines y los violonchelos, creando un aura íntima entre ambos. Aunque el pequeño animal se exhibiera aterrorizante para cualquier otro mamífero, la coneja no se inmutó. Judy la observaba, en los ojos de ella se reflejaba piedad y no temor, la hacía sentir inspirada. El Fantasma pareció aligerar su semblante, caminando hasta Christine, quedando frente a frente. Casi podía jurar que el momento era como el que la oficial había compartido con su compañero, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, buscando comprensión. Este encanto se rompió cuando el monstruo notó el colgante con el anillo en el cuello de su amada, arrancándoselo de golpe

 _¡Tú destino es cantar para mí!_

Dicho esto, se alejó corriendo hacia la cima de la escalera y fue envuelto en humo rojo, mientras desaparecía, causando pánico entre todos, quienes corrían de un lado a otro del escenario. Raoul llamó a gritos Madame Giry, haciendo que la coneja se volteara a verlo, negando dar cualquier tipo de ayuda, asustada.

-Usted vio algo, ¿no es así? –Inquirió él, sujetándola por los hombros.

-No sé lo que he visto, Monsieur. Por favor, ¡no insista! –suplicó.

-¡Es por el bien de todos, Madame!- dijo, dándole un ligero sacudón que pareció hacerla entrar en razón.

-Muy bien –dijo ella, mientras en escena todos se alejaban-. Fue hace muchos años, yo era muy joven, había una feria ambulante: acróbatas, magos, rarezas animales…y ahí estaba –dijo ella, como en trance-, nunca voy a poder olvidarlo. Un cachorro en una jaula…

Las luces dejaron de iluminarlos, mientras en escena entraban una jaula en un carro con alguien dentro, así como otros animales que exageraban sus rasgos para parecer deformes. Entre todos los animales que entraban a presenciar, destacaba una conejita joven. La música era la que relataba la historia, porque ninguno de los actores en escena hablaba. Incluido el presentador, señalaba el cartel que colgaba de la jaula anunciando al niño _muerto viviente._ Allí, a la luz del día, los monstruos dejaban de ser aterradores. El pequeño cachorro de hurón albino, portando una máscara de conejo hecha con telas, muy rudimentarias, jugaba con un pequeño muñeco con forma de mono, haciendo sonar sus pequeños platillos. El grotesco presentador, un mapache (el mismo actor que hizo de Joseph Buquet, cabe decir) entró en la jaula, golpeando salvajemente al cachorro, tirando su juguete y luego quitándole la máscara, para reemplazarla por un bozal. Nick y Judy no podían verle la cara porque éste daba la espalda a los espectadores, pero sí podían ver las risas silenciosas de los visitantes de la feria. La única que no reía era la joven coneja, quien luego sería Madame Giry.

" _Si creíste que confiaríamos en un zorro sin bozal, ¡eres más tonto de lo que pareces!"..."Ay, quiere llorar"_ Los recuerdos llegaban a Nick como horrendas puntadas de un cuchillo.

El mapache recogía las monedas que la degenerada turba le había dejado, mientras la conejita se retiraba dolida, pero lo suficientemente lenta para notar que el hurón había tomado un trozo de cuerda que estaba atado a los barrotes de la jaula, para enredarlo en el cuello del mapache y ahorcarlo. _"Aprendí dos cosas ése día. Una, no volvería a dejar que vieran que lograron herirme",_ pensó mientras veía al cachorro tomar su juguete. La orquesta cambió su ritmo, tocando notas con trompeta similares al tema principal del Fantasma, en el momento en que la conejita jalaba al pequeño hurón (ya con su rudimentaria máscara puesta y su monito en sus patitas) fuera de la jaula, al tiempo en que unos policías de la época entraban.

" _¿Y…dos?",_ le había preguntado Judy, con la orejas caídas, y una mirada de infinita tristeza durante ese amanecer. Nick observaba a los dos niños correr a esconderse dentro de la Ópera. _"Si el mundo cree un zorro sólo puede ser falso y deshonesto, de nada sirve tratar de ser otra cosa."_

La luz volvió a iluminar a Madame Giry junto con Raoul, quien lloraba.

-Lo escondí de la crueldad del mundo –confesó-, en un lugar donde no pudiera ser dañado otra vez. Con el tiempo el creció…ahora, ¡es un prodigio, Monsieur! –dijo, sin mirar a Raoul, quien no parecía dar crédito de lo que escuchaba- Erudito, arquitecto, músico…

-Un compositor- musitó el conejo, uniendo las piezas.

-Y un inventor también, monseiur. Es un genio, ¡un genio!

-Claramente, Madame Giry…su genialidad se ha convertido en locura.

Judy sentía que tenía un conflicto interno muy grande, uno que le oprimía el corazón como nunca antes. Ahora, podía decir que comprendía más a la figura del Fantasma, aún y cuando no pudiese perdonar el hecho de que fuera un asesino.

El sonido ahogado la hizo voltear a ver a Nick. Él miraba para otro lado, pero Judy podía alcanzar a ver que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos esmeralda, aun cuando luchaba porque se detuvieran.

-Nick… ¿Estás llorando? – Preguntó, con las orejas caídas, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

* * *

Nota del autor: Recuerdo cuando vi todo éste pasaje en la obra original. Me pregunté "¿A qué rayos viene esto?" Leroux dedica un capítulo entero a la gran mascarada y marca el punto de quiebre para el Fantasma, quien se siente traicionado por Christine, como vimos en el capítulo anterior. La obra teatral hace otro giro de tuerca dividiendo ésta situación en lo que abarcan los capítulos 2 y 3. Sucedió entonces el gran final, y fue allí cuando comprendí el significado de la mascarada, completamente alejado de esa alegría risueña que representa la pieza. Espero poder ser capaz de que ustedes puedan experimentar algo como lo que yo sentí con la obra, dado que le agregué una mayor importancia al capítulo per se con el paralelismo con Nick.

Por otro lado, se me hizo irresistible usar el recuerdo de Madame Giry tomando de inspiración lo que sucede en la película. En la novela, lo que sabemos del pasado del Fantasma es explicado por un personaje cercano a él, y es mucho más elaborado (y atroz) tal vez que el trauma que se presenta aquí, en la obra teatral esto se menciona muy por encima, por eso preferí dejar de lado ese factor que quedaba a la imaginación del espectador sobre qué fue del pasado del monstruo, en favor de lograr mayor paralelismo con Nick, convirtiendo al Fantasma en una figura un poco más humana, si es que cabe el término.


	5. Capítulo 4: El punto más crucial

Hemos llegado _al punto más crucial_. Es que no solamente éste capítulo lleva el nombre de mi pieza favorita de la obra (The point of no return, en la versión original), sino que marca el punto de inflexión definitivo en la historia, tanto para los actores en escena…como para nuestros protagonistas. _Don Juan Triunfante_ es la obra maestra del Fantasma: una composición disonante (en música, la disonancia es un intervalo que suena "desagradable" al oído) y polémica para los gustos de la época en la que ficticiamente se escribe (incluso en la actualidad, cabría decirlo, de existir sería de las menos populares en el mundo). En palabras de Leroux, ésta ópera es una divinización del Dolor, un horrendo y magnífico sollozo donde el Fantasma intenta reflejar su vida: es una obra donde la fealdad se transporta triunfante en las alas del amor para mirar frente a frente a la belleza.

Comentarios:

Clover819: ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado la lectura y que pienses eso de mi historia! Me haces sentir muy feliz. Sí, la infancia del Fantasma era una de las modificaciones tal vez más sentimentales que hice (aunque sigo pensando que lo que relata el libro es mucho más cruel, al final uno le termina tomando cariño y todo, por más que se la pase yendo de un lado para otro haciendo lo que le viene en gana).

Franny-Zen: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, la crueldad duele siempre, sobre todo con aquello que es diferente y que no se puede defender. Si alguna vez esa persona se cura, es probable que lo haga torcido, al menos, eso es lo que le pasó al Fantasma. Si todos lo consideraban un monstruo, él se terminó transformando en eso, tal como le hubiera pasado a Nick si no hubiera conocido a Judy. Creo que el final no te decepcionará, ya está listo. Sólo falta éste y el último capítulo.

bobdavie: Ja ja ja, no. No tiene nada que ver con la saga de vampiros.

Nefertari Queen: Hola linda, ¡gracias por pasarte! Sí, el prólogo de la secuela ya está escrito (a veces me dan esos ataques de inspiración y debo volcarlos en el papel) PD: Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero igual me gusta decirlo, ¡adoro tu historia!

Marianne E: ¡Hola! Justo estaba por publicar éste nuevo cap y encontré tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la propuesta. Por favor, ¡has tus preguntas sin dudarlo, las responderé! ¡Un saludo!

 **Capítulo 4: El punto más crucial**

Nick se secó sus lágrimas con su pata derecha. Si bien no le gustaba mostrarse emocional, sólo aceptaba hacerlo frente a Judy. Aunque no esperaba haber llorado en el teatro, pero identificarse con el maltrato y la denigración hacia la pequeña criatura, junto con aquél maldito bozal, fue un golpe demasiado duro para él.

Ella posó su pata con la de Nick, haciendo que volteara a verla. Allí, sus grandes y en esos momentos, tristes ojos violeta le parecían el lugar más bello al que escapar. Por supuesto, no soportaba verla triste, así que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Estoy bien, Zanahorias –dijo, serenándose.

–¿Seguro? – Preguntó ella, todavía preocupada.

Como respuesta, Nick asintió y acarició las orejas de Judy, murmurando un " _gracias por preocuparte"_ , que hizo sonrojar a la coneja. Sus orejas eran su punto débil, y el zorro lo sabía, por más que ella nunca se lo había dicho. La conocía demasiado bien. Él dejó las caricias, invitándola con un gesto a continuar viendo la obra, y ella asintió con alegría.

El programa indica que han pasado varios ensayos ya, la fecha de estreno de la ópera del Fantasma está cada vez más cerca. En el escenario, Christine decide visitar la tumba de su padre buscando consuelo ante la situación en la que se encontraba, anhelando su guía. La escenografía se transformó rápidamente en un cementerio, donde la coneja avanzaba lentamente. La melodía que la orquesta tocaba era de ritmo lento, se escuchaba el sonido de violonchelos y violas, con su característico sonido melancólico, alternándose con un discreto piano. Christine cantó una desgarrante melodía, su voz reflejaba el mayor de los pesares.

 _Eras tú mi compañía_

 _todo lo que amaba,_

 _Fuiste amigo y también padre,_

 _y hoy sin ti no hay nada._

Caminaba lentamente entre las tumbas, las cuales estaban parcialmente cubiertas por neblina artificial. Judy comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor a Christine, y cómo es que había terminado enredada con el Fantasma: ella era una persona sumamente solitaria anhelando compañía. Eso significaba que cuando alguien le había recordado lo que significaba sentirse querida y protegida, había logrado progresar como cantante.

 _Cuánto yo deseo volverte a ver,_

 _cerca te deseo de mí,_

 _ilusión es,_

 _sueño tal vez,_

 _que yo te viera aquí._

El canto era un lamento por la pérdida nunca superada de su padre, pero también era el deseo de dejar ir ese recuerdo, con todo el dolor que arrastraba. Era, en cierta forma, el alcanzar la madurez para Christine.

 _Cuánto yo deseo volverte a ver,_

 _pero adiós debo decir,_

 _que tu perdón_

 _sea mi lección_

 _para sobrevivir._

Entre todas las tumbas, destacaba un gran mausoleo con el apellido Daeé escrito en él. Allí, Judy supo que esa era donde descansaban los restos del padre de la coneja. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando ella pronunció la última estrofa de su lamento.

 _No más llanto en silencio al recordar_

 _No más ver al pasado con pesar_

 _y decirte adiós,_

 _y decirte adiós._

Christine se quedó contemplando el mausoleo, mientras elevaba una plegaria. Era una chica creyente y sumamente crédula, el papel de criatura inocente no podía estar mejor interpretado por aquella coneja que no debía ser mayor que la propia Judy. Le recordaba tantas cosas sobre sí misma, su preparación, su arribo a Zootopia, su relación con Nick…Porque eso era, después de todo. Una conejita inocente, llena de sueños. Tal vez más madura, pero seguía siendo la misma. Al menos ella sentía que ese era el recorrido que Christine estaba haciendo, uno que ella misma estaba transitando.

La orquesta hizo prevalecer el sonido de los violines y el piano, tocando una pieza que ellos ya habían escuchado antes, cuando el "Ángel de música" se había hecho presente. Efectivamente, allí estaba él, o más bien dicho, su embriagante voz, con un tono suave y sumamente cautivante.

 _Niña perdida, y desvalida_

 _Anhela mi guía…_

Christine miró hacia el mausoleo, sin temor en sus ojos. Más bien, era una mezcla de curiosidad y ese brote de devoción religiosa que había mostrado anteriormente.

 _Ángel, Fantasma,_

 _Padre o amigo._

 _¿Quién está ahí viendo?_

El Fantasma seguía cantándole dulcemente. Parecía que sus defensas lentamente iban cayendo ante la voz del hurón, expresando con su canto la seguridad que sentía al sentirse arrullada por aquella aparición. Las puertas del mausoleo se abrieron, mientras un destello rojo iluminaba el escenario. Allí, la sombra del Fantasma se alzaba: parecía un ángel auténtico. La mente de la coneja se resistía, pero su alma le pertenecía a su ángel. Ambos cantaron a dueto, apoyados por los violines y las trompetas, era una melodía triunfal. Incluso Judy admitió que aquello era demasiado hipnótico.

 _¡Ángel de música, no me esquives!_

 _(¡Ángel de música, no te esquivo!)_

 _¡Ven a mí, extraño ángel!_

 _(¡Voy a ti, extraño ángel!)_

Raoul entró en escena, agitado, gritándole a Christine que retrocediera, aludiendo que esa cosa no era su padre, sino un monstruo. Ella sin embargo, lo ignoraba, estaba completamente en trance avanzando hacia la luz roja, siguiendo el llamado de su ángel. El conejo, no sabiendo ya que hacer, la tomó de los hombros y la besó, diciendo su nombre. Ella lo miró y pareció reaccionar. El encanto parecía haberse roto.

–¡Bravo, Monsieur! –exclamó el Fantasma, furioso– ¡Qué audaz es usted!

¿Más trucos, cobarde? – dijo el conejo, desafiante, plantandole cara al Fantasma pero sin estar seguro de qué ver, dado que sólo escuchaba su voz– ¿Más violencia? ¡Jamás ganará su amor haciéndola su prisionera!

–Muy bien, Monsieur –murmuró el hurón, controlando la ira que lo carcomía por dentro– ¡Camine hacia allí!

Frente a Raoul, una llamarada apareció desde el suelo, estando a poco de quemarlo. Christine lo tomó del brazo y ambos corrieron, mientras el Fantasma declaraba la guerra a ambos.

El escenario apagó sus luces dando por terminada la escena del cementerio, cosa que Nick aprovechó para hablarle a una absorta Judy. Ella sinceramente no sabía que pensar, se sentía fascinada y completamente metida en la historia. Sentía que algo grande iba a suceder pronto.

–Pss, eso fue intenso, ¿No crees, Zanahorias? – le dijo Nick, sonriéndole –Independientemente de cómo termine esto, no me arrepiento de nada.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo ella, volteando a verlo.

Nick no dijo nada, dado que aparecieron en escena dentro de la ópera Raoul, los gerentes junto a varios personajes más, entre ellos Carlotta, Cerdini, Madame Giry y su hija Meg. Los gatos seguían sin estar de acuerdo con presentar la ópera del Fantasma, dado que no aprobaban el polémico guion.

El vizconde los miró a todos, con una expresión de decisión en su rostro. Había ideado un plan.

 _No pudimos ver, y la respuesta_

 _Frente a nosotros está_

 _Y la oportunidad… ¡De atrapar_

 _A éste rival!_

Los dos gatos le instaron a seguir, dispuestos a todo por darle fin de una vez por todas al asunto del Fantasma.

 _Si canta Christine, él seguro que vendrá._

Firmín y André afirmaron que sus hombres estarían allí, listos para matar. Los tres cantaron diciendo que cuando cayera el telón, sería su fin.

Raoul fue a buscar a Christine, quien se encontraba en la capilla de la ópera, sollozando. Volteo a verlo, sintiéndose presionada, usada y traicionada por su novio.

–Raoul, ¡no me hagas hacer esto!-gritó con la voz quebrada-¡Tengo miedo!

El conejo lo entendía, al juzgar por su expresión, sin embargo no decía nada. Judy se molestó profundamente por eso. Iban a usar a una civil sin experiencia, estresada y sumamente asustada como carnada viva para atraer al hurón. Lo que más la indignaba era el hecho de que fuera su propio novio quien la estaba empujando a eso. Christine estaba convencida que el monstruo iba a llevársela y jamás la dejaría ir. Raoul puso sus brazos en sus hombros, cantándole dulcemente.

 _Dijiste que es sólo un animal,_

 _Pero él nos seguirá sin descansar,_

 _Hasta que muertos nos vea al final_

Christine lo observó. Sabía en el fondo que él tenía razón. La situación se había salido completamente de control, para todos. Inclusive, para su ángel. Estaba atrapados en una espiral de violencia que amenazaba con consumirlos a todos.

 _Confundida estoy, ¿qué debo decir?_

 _¿Mi vida he de exponer, para poder vivir?_

 _¿Seré capaz de traicionar a quien inspiró mí voz?_

 _Su presa debo ser, ¿acaso hay otra opción?_

 _Él mata sin dudar, lo bueno aniquiló_

 _¡Aunque debo aceptar, quisiera decir no!_

 _¡Oh, Dios! Si digo sí... ¿Qué horror_

 _Me espera en la ópera del Fantasma?_

Raoul intentó tranquilizarla con su voz. Ahora, el destino de todos dependía de su decisión. La conejita lo miró, con gran pesar en su rostro. Como única respuesta, lo abrazó, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Judy hizo notar su enojo haciendo un puchero allí mismo, cruzada de brazos y con las orejas caídas, con su expresión de enfado en su cara. Nick no podía encontrarla más adorable, aunque por supuesto, se guardó el comentario para sí mismo. Sabía que referenciar eso en estos momentos era abrir de par en par las puertas del mismo infierno. _Coneja sentimental_ , pensó para sí mismo, divertido.

En el escenario, Raoul estaba con los dos gerentes, junto a varios oficiales, dándoles indicaciones. A su señal, y sólo a su señal, dispararían, pero lo harían a matar. Estaban decididos a acabar con ese monstruo degenerado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, mientras los policías de época (Judy no pudo evitar imaginarse vestida con esos trajes tan curiosos y con un sombrero cuadrado en la cabeza) tomaban sus puestos, una voz burlona se escuchó proveniente desde la derecha.

 _Soy yo… el Fantasma de la Ópera_

Todos los policías corrieron en esa dirección, pero ésta vez la voz provino desde la otra punta. Estaba jugando con ellos.

 _Soy yo…el Fantasma de la Ópera_

– _Y estoy aquí-_ su voz volvió a sonar desde la derecha _-…estoy aquí_ –la voz provino desde la izquierda _-¡Estoy aquí_!- exclamó la voz desde el palco número cinco.

Uno de los policías disparó hacía allí, asustado, valiéndole la reprensión del Vizconde, porque era él quien debía autorizar que abrieran fuego.

–Pero, Monsieur…

–Ningún "pero" –dijo la voz del monstruo, con tono severo–, por una vez, Monsieur Vizconde acertó…

Con voz solemne, pero casi sarcástica, inundó todo el lugar. Les estaba dando una orden directa, como siempre, por medio de lo único que había conocido en su vida: el miedo. La orquesta, la muda protagonista, acompañaba el rítmico canto del Fantasma.

 _Mi destino hoy se selló,_

 _Más se acabó la diversión,_

 _Las risas los inundarán_

 _Ya dejen al público entrar,_

 _¡La función va a empezar!_

Todos se retiraron de escena al ritmo del redoblante de los tambores, corriendo a ocupar sus lugares mientras caía el telón falso, _Don Juan Triunfante_ iba a comenzar. Los oficiales no podían estar más ansiosos. Tenían curiosidad por saber cómo era la famosa obra maestra del Fantasma, pero también cuál sería el destino de los personajes. La criatura estaba al tanto del plan del Vizconde, no solamente los había oído, sino que los había alertado de su presencia con antelación, en un claro desafío. A Nick se le cruzaban dos ideas por la cabeza: o el Fantasma estaba demasiado confiado en lograr llevarse a Christine, tal vez convencido de sus capacidades, o bien era un suicida. Su canto de hacía unos momentos lo tenía en vilo, tal vez él tuviera planeado algo peor esa noche. _Si yo fuera un depredador obsesionado con un amor imposible, ¿qué haría?_ Se detuvo a razonar como policía. Las posibilidades de fallar y morir al intentar llevarse a Christine eran más elevadas que las de tener éxito, a no ser que tuviera un plan bajo la manga. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _O tal vez él no tiene intención de que nadie escape con vida_. Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiría? Situándose en la época, no había muchas posibilidades, a menos que…tuviera _grandes_ reservas de pólvora, lo que explicaría los trucos con el humo o el fuego. Tal vez, la suficiente para volar la Ópera entera. Tragó saliva. No sólo por lo impredecible que podría volverse la conclusión de la historia, sino también porque entendía el razonamiento del monstruo.

Las trompetas anunciaban una especie de marcha triunfal. El ritmo era extraño, los instrumentos de cuerda tocaban notas agudas y luego descendían de golpe hacia otras más graves, en rápidos pasajes. La gran cortina corrió, revelando a las conejitas del ballet, junto con Carlotta, vestidas con ropa sumamente provocativa de color rojo, en un comedor en lo que parecía ser un gran banquete. La iluminación del escenario también había cambiado, predominando los colores del fuego. Parecían bailarinas de un burdel del siglo XIX. Con voz estridente, el coro cantó. Las notas eran sumamente disonantes, oyéndose casi grotescas. La letra ayudaba a crear el ambiente, mientras bailaban en una danza cuasi-erótica.

 _La hembra aquí se va a ofrecer,_

 _Aquí el amo comerá, y el balido_

 _Al perecer el cordero exhalará._

Judy estaba anonadada. Se sentía más avergonzada e incómoda que la vez que asistieron al club naturalista, con todos esos animales desnudos. Pero aquí, la letra no era ya sugerente, sino directamente sexual. Carlotta se unió al coro, destacando su voz, el cual curiosamente, en esa melodía tan disonante, sonaba exquisitamente bella. Una belleza extraña, por supuesto. Si los animales que se habían retirado cuando terminó el primer acto presenciaran esto, podía imaginar perfectamente sus caras de indignación.

 _Pobre dama el robado dulzor te empalagó,_

 _El precio has de pagar, en la cama te enredó._

 _A la dama y al manjar sirve al amo que a su vez,_

 _Dama y viandas va a tomar_

 _¡Don Juan triunfa otra vez!_

La última oración fue acentuada con poderío y con una duración relativamente prolongada. Era el fin de una marcha triunfal, donde Don Juan celebraba una nueva victoria, una nueva presa que él cazaba. Cerdini y una cabra, ambos vestidos con una capa color negra por fuera, roja por dentro y un traje bordó, entraron en escena. Cerdini, fiel a su estilo, estaba maquillado de forma estrafalaria. Cantó con su sonora voz.

 _Passarino, amigo fiel_

 _Repite el plan otra vez_

La cabra contestó a su amo, divertida por el plan que estaba por llevar a cabo para conquistar a Aminta, el personaje de Christine.

 _Su invitada cree que_

 _El amo soy yo, ¡y el criado usted!_

Haciendo gala de toda su teatralidad, Cerdini miró a su Nick y Judy, haciéndolos cómplices de su treta. El diálogo era un intercambio de posturas que reflejaban soberbia y mucha confianza en sí mismos, como dos niños traviesos a punto de cometer una maldad.

 _Ella nunca vio tú faz pues mi capa te escondió,_

 _Ella cree que cena aquí en el cuarto del patrón_

 _Entre burlas y brindar lo que es mío robaré_

 _Cuando la modestia así con el vino olvidaré._

Passarino:

 _A tu casa irrumpiré, con tu voz de perdición_

 _Cerdini:_

 _Yo diré, ¿te oculto dónde?_

 _¡Aquí, en mi habitación!_

 _Passarino:_

 _¡Pobre niña, perdida está!_

Cerdini le acercó su espada y capa a Passarino, mientras cantaba que debía cuidarse de no reír y se colocaba una máscara negra, entrando tras una cortina gruesa a su "habitación", riendo con sorna. El plan que tenía Don Juan era simple, se haría pasar por su criado para seducir a la pobre Aminta, quien estaba enamorada de Passarino, el cual se prestaba para las perversiones de su amo. En cuanto él apareciese, "el amo" debería desaparecer, para que Don Juan pudiera seducirla. _Ese sujeto es despreciable_ , pensó Judy, en referencia al personaje principal de la ópera.

Christine entró en escena, se la veía ligeramente nerviosa, pero hacía su esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. Portaba un bello vestido de tres piezas, a la altura del pecho era blanco con bordados, la zona abdominal parecía un corseé color rojo oscuro, y la pollera era color crema. En sus orejas, portaba una hermosa rosa color rojo.

 _Sin más recogido en su interior,_

 _Sin más sueños que el del amor_

Desde el cuarto de Don Juan, una voz aguda con acento italiano le ordenó a Passarino que se retirara. Él obedeció, mientras la figura envuelta en capa apareció. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. El animal cantó para Christine, quien pareció quedarse congelada durante un momento. La orquesta hacía predominar esta vez los instrumentos de cuerda más graves, el violonchelo y el contrabajo, siendo el primero el que marcaba la armonía y el ritmo de la melodía.

 _No te asombres, si buscando has venido aquí_

 _Un anhelo secreto que no sabe nadie…nadie…_

 _¡Se han unido, mi ansiedad con la tuya al fin!_

El Fantasma, vestido como Don Juan, había hecho su triunfal entrada. Su preciosa máscara blanca había sido reemplazada por una negra. La sorpresa de Christine (incluidos los dos oficiales) fue desvaneciéndose a medida que escuchaban la angelical voz del hurón. En escena, la coneja cerró los ojos, al parecer dejándose llevar. ¿Acaso eso había estado en los planes del Vizconde? No tenían idea.

 _¡Y tu mente obediente sucumbe a mí!_

 _¡Y hasta tu inmensa defensa…sucumbe a mí!_

 _Tú alma se rinde a mí…no hay elección_

 _Tú lo sabes…lo sabes…._

El efecto que estaba ocasionando en ellos la voz el Fantasma era similar a lo que había sucedido con _la música de la noche_. La mejor forma de describirla era como un fino licor que los embriagaba lentamente, llenándolos de gozo. Mientras éste había estado cantando, Nick se imaginó a sí mismo ataviado como Don Juan, imaginándose sólo portando de un lado la máscara, el costado izquierdo de su cara. Judy, en su fantasía, estaba vestida como Aminta. Se veía sumamente hermosa. No estaba seguro si era un deseo reprimido, o la Ópera que compuso el Fantasma efectivamente había desencadenado todas esas extrañas sensaciones en él.

 _Pasa el punto más crucial,_

 _No habrá retorno_

 _El tiempo de fingir, pasó también…_

¿Acaso toda esa maldita obra había sido escrita mientras alguien lo espiaba? Las notas graves del contrabajo acompañando las palabras del Fantasma eran la cosa más hermosa que podía escuchar en esos momentos. Allí, en su fantasía, acechaba a Judy, quien lo miraba expectante, sin temor alguno.

 _Al llegar hasta el final…_

 _¡No te resistas!_

 _No pienses, tocarás tus sueños ven_

 _¿Qué fuego habrá en tu corazón?_

 _¿Y qué deseo y qué emoción?_

 _¿Qué fuerza encierra la pasión?_

Se imaginaba a sí mismo rodeando a Judy por la espalda, recorriendo con sus dedos su cuerpo y acariciando sus orejas. _Su punto débil_ , se dijo a sí mismo. La proximidad con su compañera, aún en ese sueño lúcido, le traía el recuerdo de su aroma. Allí, en esos momentos, le pedía que abandonara la razón, todo lo que les impedía estar juntos.

 _Pasa el punto más crucial,_

 _La puerta de oro_

 _¡Qué está ocultando el fruto del Edén!_

 _Y descubriéndolo…sé a quién._

La voz de Christine replicó el canto, pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos la vio en el escenario. De hecho, no tenían la menor idea de qué estaba sucediendo, cada uno sumergido en su mundo. Judy sentía las palabras de Christine en el aire, como cintas alrededor del cuerpo.

 _No te asombres, si el temblor me obligó a callar_

 _Si es la prueba que esperas la espero yo antes… antes._

 _He venido… cual la ola que mueve el mar_

 _En mi mente he visto nuestros cuerpos,_

 _Callados y unidos con fuego en el aire_

En la intimidad de su pensamiento, sus patas acariciaban lentamente a Nick, permitiéndose explorando su cuerpo. Se sentía transportada a un mundo de ensueño, dándole suaves mordidas en el cuello.

 _Ya estás conmigo tú, y la atracción_

 _Es tan grande, tan grande._ _  
_

Sobre la mesa, ella deslizaba su mano por el pecho de su compañera. La melodía de Christine era más rápida que la del Fantasma, apoyándose en el sonido de los violines y las violas para acompañar el canto.

 _Paso el punto más crucial,_

 _Ya no hay retorno_

 _El tiempo de sentir por fin llegó_

Se imaginaba a sí misma jalando a su compañero hacia sí, uniendo sus cuerpos en una danza de pasión. Lo había visto en alguna ocasión, _tango_ le llamaban. Los cuerpos giraban, sin despegar las miradas, sin pronunciar palabra y diciéndose todo. En ese mundo de fantasías, ellos podían ser libres de todas las ataduras.

 _Ya no existe el bien ni el mal_

 _¡El mundo es nuestro!_

 _Ahora y por siempre tú y yo,_

 _Cuando esta flor podrá crecer,_

 _No puede arder la sangre aún,_

 _No habrá placer que nos consuma._

La voz de ambos cantantes se entrelazó, creando un contraste hermoso. Las notas sonaban poderosas, cargadas de vida y pasión.

 _¡Paso el punto más crucial!_

 _Ya no hay retorno_

Cada uno a su manera, se imaginó enfrentándose a quien deseaban, rodeándolo por la cintura en señal de posesión, mientras la letra y la música se fundían en sus cuerpos.

 _¡No hay vuelta atrás!_

 _¡No hay puente que salvar!_

 _Después de punto más crucial…_

La última oración fue casi un susurro, un canto suave. En sus mentes, ambos coincidían que Nick había hecho girar a Judy hasta colocarla dándole la espalda, mientras una de sus patas acariciaba su vientre y la otra su cuello. Casi podían sentir en carne propia la proximidad de los cuerpos, así como el aroma que despedía cada uno. Era embriagante.

La orquesta terminó la melodía envolvente, cambiando a una que ya conocían, obligando a ambos a salir de su ensoñación, algo agitados, centrando su atención en lo que pasaba en el escenario. El suave ritmo era la canción de Christine y Raoul. Los dos entendieron lo que eso significaba: el Fantasma había fallado en lograr seducir a Christine con su música, teniendo que robar otra.

 _Dime que compartirás…mi vida…_

 _Dime que me libras de ésta cruz_

 _Di que me amas y estaré contigo…_

La expresión de Christine era la de quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El hurón sacó el anillo que le había arrebatado en la mascarada, colocándolo en su dedo. Ella lo miraba, sin saber qué hacer.

 _¡Déjame aprender a ver la luz!_

 _¡Christine, tan sólo hazlo!_

La orquesta tocó con trompetas la melodía tétrica al momento en el que una asustada Christine le quitó la máscara, provocando que el Fantasma lanzara un grito de horror mientras miraba a los dos espectadores, quienes ahora podían apreciar la deformidad de su rostro: le faltaba nariz, y su piel parecía muerta, junto con horrendas laceraciones en varios puntos. Lanzando otro grito de horror, se llevó arrastrando a la coneja, mientras los policías entraban en escena dispuestos a disparar a matar. El disparo fue desviado por Raoul, dado que iban a darle a Christine. Intentó ir tras ellos, pero fue detenido por los gerentes.

Meg entró y corrió la cortina de la habitación donde había entrado Cerdini, y lanzó un grito. El cerdo estaba en la cama, ahorcado. Carlotta gritó horrorizada.

–¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Cerdini mi amore! –exclamó sollozando– Mi amore…

–¡Estamos arruinados, André! –gritó Firmín contemplando el cadáver de su tenor estrella- ¡Arruinados!

La orquesta seguía tocando la melodía del Fantasma, la cual iba ganando intensidad. Mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro, Madame Giry interceptó al Vizconde.

–Monsieur, ¡Monsieur Vizconde, venga!- exclamó con urgencia.

–¡¿Puedo confiar en usted?! –replicó él, furioso.

–¡Tiene que confiar!- respondió ella, con desesperación- ¡Yo le conduciré hasta él, pero recuerde, su mano al nivel de su mirada!

–Así, Monsieur –dijo Meg, levantando su brazo derecho frente a su nariz y simulando que su mano era un arma-.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó el conejo, sin entender.

–¡El lazo punjab, Monsieur! –gritó Madame- ¡Primero Bouquet y ahora Cerdini! ¡Venga conmigo, o quizás sea demasiado tarde!

Ambos conejos desaparecieron en escena, dejando a Nick y a Judy con el corazón en la mano a causa de lo que acababa de suceder.

 **Nota del autor:** La intención de la puesta en escena de Don Juan Triunfante fue un poco diferente a la versión del teatro, preferí hacerla un juego de seducción totalmente consciente (al menos en la _fantasía_ que imaginó nuestro dúo dinámico) por una cuestión de lógica: El Fantasma asesina al tenor estrella haciéndose pasar por él para seducir y secuestrar a Christine en la que sería su noche de triunfo al presentar su ópera… una apuesta prácticamente suicida, teniendo en cuenta que la Ópera estaba rodeada. Algunos actores en escena consiguen convencer al espectador que no conoce el desarrollo de la historia que quien está allí no es el Fantasma, por una cuestión de asimetría de voces y cuerpo, así como también imitando el acento italiano del cantante. Mi Fantasma no podía hacer esto porque el tenor es un cerdo, y él un hurón, por tanto no es posible engañar al espectador ni pretender que actores en escena se crean lo que están haciendo.

Como curiosidad, el razonamiento de Nick sobre las intenciones del Fantasma es un pequeño guiño a la novela original.


	6. Capítulo 5: En la guarida del Fantasma

Éste es el capítulo final, y el momento de mayor tensión emocional de la obra: Una apuesta mortal, una verdadera muestra de amor, un adiós. Como en toda tragedia, alguien pierde. La pregunta es, ¿nuestros protagonistas repetirán la tragedia de la historia?

Tengo que confesar que fue extraño: la inspiración llegó de golpe, y como dije antes, cuando viene debo volcarla en papel dado que sino no me deja existir. Siento si ahora no menciono los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, prometo hacerlo en el epílogo. Ya está listo, pero esperaré un día al menos para subirlo, por si tengo que cambiar algo y para que ustedes puedan leer tranquilos/as la conclusión de la historia.

 **Capítulo 5: En la guarida del Fantasma**

Los trombones resonaron fuerte en la sala, mientras el Fantasma llevaba con paso apresurado a Christine. Su voz era poderosa, pero desesperada. Era como un elefante completamente descontrolado, aún y siendo un animal tan pequeño.

¡ _Otra vez con mi negra desesperación!_ _  
_ _¡Nos hundimos de_ _nuevo_ _en mi prisión!_ _  
_ _¡Mis oscuros infiernos vas a ver!_

El hurón prácticamente tiró a la coneja sobre la barca para cruzar el lago subterráneo, recreado con el vapor de las máquinas de humo, comenzando a remar, mientras seguía su canto.

 _¿Cómo crees que llegué a éste frío_

 _Y lúgubre lugar?_

 _Mi único pecado fue_

 _¡Una abominable y ofensiva faz!_

Judy se sentía intimidada por aquél pequeño animal. De hecho, las palabras de Madame Giry le habían hecho temer lo peor. ¿Sería capaz de dañar a Christine? ¿Acaso se comportaría como un… _depredador?_ Se recriminó a sí misma ese pensamiento, negando con la cabeza.

 _Al asesino ya hay que encontrar,_

 _Al asesino_ _ya hay que encontrar_

El monstruo observó hacia arriba, acelerando el paso, sabiendo que estaban detrás de él. Nick intentaba no ponerse en el lugar de un asesino acosado por la policía, y el coro de la ópera, seguramente deseosos de vengar la muerte de Cerdini. Pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Su lamento penetraba hondo en su interior.

 _Acosado por doquier, ser odiado sin razón_

 _Sin afecto y sin calor, sin sentir la compasión_

 _¡Christine!, ¡Christine!..._

–Christine, ¿por qué? –preguntó, deteniéndose, observando a la aterrada conejita-¡¿Por qué?!

Ambos desaparecieron de escena, mientras Raoul y Madame Giry entraban, quien le indicaba mediante el canto que mantuviera su mano al nivel de su mirada. El coro replicaba la estrofa. Los conejos se detuvieron, siendo la hembra la primera en hablar. La razón de ello es sencillo: la mano protege el cuello del lazo punjab.

–Él vive al otro lado del lago, Monsieur –señaló hacia la audiencia- Esto es lo más lejos que me atrevo a llegar –La coneja se retiró, pero fue detenida por el llamado del Vizconde.

–¡Madame Giry!...gracias.

El conejo nunca le gustó a Nick. Era impetuoso, insoportable y bastante creído. Bueno, al menos él lo veía así. Pero, sabía en el fondo, el mayor disgusto que le causaba era saber que era la competencia del Fantasma. Era ver un rival que tenía todo lo que cualquier conejita podía desear, comenzando por el sencillo hecho de que él era, en efecto, un conejo. _Y yo un depredador, un zorro._ Se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio.

Judy, por su parte, estaba sumamente molesta con el Vizconde. Literalmente, era su culpa que Christine hubiera sido secuestrada, aunque no podía culparlo de la muerte de Cerdini, dado que el Fantasma solito hacía lo que le venía en gana, y eso le mosqueaba. Frunció sus bigotes. No podía elegir sentir simpatía o atracción con ninguno sin pensar en sus aspectos negativos.

Christine entró en escena arrastrada por el Fantasma, trastabillando y perdiendo el equilibrio. Miró al hurón con indignación. Llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, con un velo en su cabeza. La guarida del Fantasma tenía la misma disposición que en la primera escena en la que apareció, incluida la gran relaja metálica.

 _¿Esa inmensa sed de sangre ya se sacio?,_

 _¿Sed de carne además tú tendrás tal vez?_ _  
_

El Fantasma hizo una mueca sarcástica, avanzando hacia la coneja, levantando su pata para acariciar su rostro.

 _El mismo destino, ¡que en sangre me urgió!.._

 _También me ha negado…el gozo carnal…_

Christine volteó la cara con una mueca de asco y terror, la expresión del Fantasma denotaba que eso le había dolido, por más de que ya se lo hubiese esperado. Él estaba convencido de saber cuál era el problema entre ellos dos.

 _¡Mi cara es veneno!_

 _Dentro en nuestro amor..._

La cantante volteó a verlo, mientras él se acercaba hacia una máscara de conejo hecha de trapos, bastante sucia. Los oficiales pudieron reconocer que era la que él había portado cuando era un cachorro, antes de usar la de porcelana. La mirada del Fantasma estaba perdida en el viejo objeto, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Su canto fue taciturno, pero en cierta forma podía sentir el odio que emanaba.

 _Mi cara…tuvo…maternal rechazo_

 _Y un antifaz…en vez de su regazo_

La furia se apoderó de él. Jaló a Christine de los hombros y le colocó con rudeza el velo para que tuviera completo su vestido de novia.

 _¡Lástima por ti! ¡Tú destino encara aquí!_

 _¡Y una eternidad de esto habrá ante ti!_

Señaló su deforme faz, con gran rabia. Nick interpretó que había intentado intimidarla, después de todo, el miedo era la única forma que él conocía para relacionarse con otros animales. La mirada de Christine ya no reflejaba temor, al contrario: era piedad.

 _Tu odiada faz, no es tu gran deformidad…_

 _En tu alma está…y esa es toda la verdad…_

Nick suspiró. Entendía al Fantasma. Pero también sabía que lo que decía Christine era cierto: él había recibido tanto daño que cuando su pequeño ser se había curado, las cicatrices habían sido demasiado grandes. Lo habían transformado en un monstruo por dentro, y por fuera. El deforme hurón no podía creer lo que oía, negaba con la cabeza. Aún si hubiera tenido tiempo de argumentar algo, un sonido captó su atención.

 _Ven, asómate. ¡Tu amigo es!_

–¡Raoul!- exclamó Christine, observando al conejo al otro lado de la gran reja.

 _¡Sí, por Dios que es él!_

 _Yo…ansiaba ver… ¡su aparición!_

 _Y mi deseo cumplió, ¡ya mi noche completo_!

Raoul sacó una pata por la reja, suplicándole al Fantasma que la liberara. _Conejo tonto_ , pensó Nick. _Él no está dispuesto a liberarla, y tu presencia sólo complica las cosas_.

 _¡Libre, tan sólo déjala libre!_

 _¿Piedad no tienes?_

El Fantasma se burló, diciendo que el amante de Christine le había "rogado con pasión". Pero su presencia lo exasperaba, se notaba en sus gestos.

 _¡La amo! ¿No cuenta eso?_

 _¡La amo! ¡Se compasivo!_

La cantaleta había sacado de quicio al hurón, exclamando que el mundo le había negado compasión. Raoul cantó que quería ver a Christine y el Fantasma sonrió tanto como su deformidad se lo permitió, haciendo un gesto para que la reja se levantara.

– _Ese conejo está perdido-_ murmuró Nick.

El Fantasma se movía de forma muy curiosa, eran pequeños saltos elegantes y sumamente teatrales. Sumado al efecto de su voz, creaba un ambiente sumamente aterrador para el espectador, quien podía notar la malicia en su tono de voz. Sin embargo, Raoul parecía hipnotizado. _La danza de guerra_ , pensó Nick, entiendo ahora cómo había logrado ese efecto. Chasqueó los dedos mientras avanzaba el canto al ver que Judy estaba absorta, haciendo que volviera en sí.

 _Monsieur, sea bienvenido…_

 _¡Yo a ella nunca le haría daño!_

 _Ella no pagará…_

 _¡Los pecados de usted!_

Raoul había estado demasiado concentrado en la danza para notar que el Fantasma tenía escondido una horca, el lazo punjab, la cual pasó por su cuello con un movimiento demasiado rápido, haciendo que Christine y Judy lanzaran un grito de sorpresa y horror. El monstruo cantaba lleno de regocijo: el conejo torpe había olvidado subir su mano.

 _¡Llame a sus criados ya!_

 _¡Alza la mano al nivel de tu mirar!_

 _Nadie te salvará…_

 _O tal vez, sólo Christine_

Volteó a verla, viendose sumamente salvaje.

 _Compra su libertad,_

 _¡Paga el precio con tu amor!_

 _¡Recházame y así sentencia su final!_

 _Es la elección_

El Fantasma sujeto el extremo de la cuerda mientras corría hacia su órgano, golpeando las teclas mientras cantaba su última oración.

 _¡Éste es el punto más crucial!_

Christine observó al Fantasma y luego a Raoul. Luego, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia su público, encontrando su mirada con la de Judy. Volteó a ver al hurón.

 _Las lágrimas que ayer lloré por ti,_

 _Se enfrían… ¡y de odio las volví!_

La sonrisa de satisfacción del Fantasma desapareció de su maltrecho rostro, mientras oía a Raoul disculparse con Christine, quien a su vez maldecía a su ángel, desmoronando todo lo que había significado para ella. Con furia y desesperación cantó con voz media tirando a grave. La orquesta estaba retomando la melodía del _punto más crucial._

 _¡Es tarde, no supliques!_

 _¡No hay vuelta atrás, no más plegarias!_

Cantó un _no_ sumamente grave _,_ mientras Raoul se unía al dueto, creando una coordinación hermosa de notas una octava más aguda de lo que había cantado hacia un momento, pese a ello, el contraste de voces era muy notable. Judy se mordió el labio inferior, no podía aguantar tanta tensión.

 _¡No hay esperanza ya!_

 _(¡Di que aceptas_

 _que mi vida acabe!)_

 _¡Tú bien lo sabes!_

 _¡Pues aunque apuestes tú, yo gano al fin!_

 _(¡Pues aunque apueste tú, él gana al fin!)_

 _O vives siempre junto a mí,_

 _¡O tu su muerte vas a ver!_

Raoul:

 _¡No va a mentir por defenderme!_

El Fantasma casi no pudo prácticamente dejarlo terminar, se abalanzó furioso sobre el conejo, más Christine se interpuso con una expresión de decisión e ira, haciéndolo frenar de golpe. Era su turno de unirse al canto, creando un curioso contraste de voces de soprano, tenor y barítono.

 _¡Pasa el punto más crucial!_

 _(¡Ángel de música!)_

 _Ya no hay retorno_

 _(Te ofuscan los demonios!)_

 _Raoul:  
¡Christine, Christine, di no!_

 _Fantasma:_

 _¡No es un recuerdo más en tu mural!_

 _Raoul:_

 _¡No queda nada salvo perder!_

 _(¡Empieza la cuenta atrás!)_

–Siento que estés sufriendo –dijo Raoul, sintiéndose derrotado.

El Fantasma cantó muy suavemente, en un susurro, prácticamente.

 _Pasaste el punto más…crucial…  
(Conseguiste… engañarme…)_

–Te di mi mente a ciegas –murmuró Christine, decepcionada y dolida.

El Fantasma tragó saliva. Se acercó a ella, y puso su rostro junto al suyo. La voz más terroríficamente lenta y grave que los oficiales alguna vez hubieran escuchado salió de su garganta.

–No…más…paciencia…-Volteó, dándole la espalda-¡Haz tu elección!

Christine observó a Raoul y luego al Fantasma. Su miedo había desaparecido de su rostro: en su lugar, había una expresión de decisión.

 _Pobre criatura en tinieblas_

 _Nada la vida te dio_

 _Dios, dame fuerza al mostrarte_

 _¡Que contigo estoy!_

Judy, tras su experiencia con Nick, fue consciente de que ella no era alguien perfecta y libre de prejuicios. De hecho, su primera conferencia de prensa había terminado alimentando un movimiento segregacionista. Una vez le habían dicho que los prejuicios son una parte necesaria del proceso de socialización, porque nos ayuda a definir quiénes somos y qué esperan los demás de nosotros. Cuando ella preguntó, siendo una adolescente cargada de deseos de cambiar el mundo, si los prejuicios podían ser levantados, le dijeron que sí, pero que el mayor obstáculo era que los prejuicios definen mucho de la personalidad de un animal, por tanto abandonarlos es obligarse a uno mismo a redefinir quién es. Eso mismo estaba sucediéndole en aquellos momentos, al ver a Christine besar al hurón. Era un beso sincero, redentor, siguiéndole un abrazo con mucha fuerza, un beso nuevamente. Tal vez estuviese manipulándolo, o tal vez, sinceramente le estaba diciendo que él no estaba solo después de todo.

El propio Fantasma no estaba libre de prejuicios: no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esto. Estaba tieso, confundido. Aquello que tanto había anhelado y fantaseado estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía cómo manejarlo. Nick lo entendía bien. _Demasiado bien_. Su expresión denotaba que algo se había quebrado dentro de él. Tal vez era más exacto decir que era _él_ quien se había quebrado. Christine le sonreía ligeramente, mientras el hurón sollozaba. El sonido del redoblante era lo único que acompaña al Fantasma quien caminaba confundido por su guarida. La situación era tensa. El zorro miró a Raoul, quien tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro. _¿Miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Piedad?_

El Fantasma se acercó hacia él, sacando sus garras. Miró a Christine, con una expresión indescifrable que les quitó el aliento a los dos oficiales. Lanzó un grito y cortó la soga, haciendo que el conejo cayera al suelo, libre de la muerte. La coneja corrió hacia él, la orquesta tocaba una enérgica melodía con los violonchelos, mientras las voces del coro inundaban el lugar. La turba furiosa estaba dispuesta a lapidar al Fantasma, creciendo en tensión a medida que avanzaba la pieza.

 _¡Al asesino hay que encontrar!_

–Tómalo –le ordenó a Christine-, vete, olviden aquí.

 _¿Quién es el monstruo, la bestia cruel?_

 _Al animal que huyó hay que cazar_

–Déjenme aquí, ¡aquí nada pasó! –exclamó, dejándose caer de rodillas. Alzó la mirada, asustado– ¡Vayan, que no los vean!

 _Venganza a Cerdini, venganza a Bouquet_

–¡Zarpen ya! Juren que nunca dirán… ¡los secretos que conocen del Ángel del infierno! –lanzó un desgarrador grito, mientras Raoul intentaba llevarse a Christine, quien parecía no estar dispuesta dejar al hurón.

 _Por mucho tiempo él nos aterró_

 _¡Fantasma de la Ópera el infierno vas a ver!_

–Váyanse…-suplicó, volteando a verlos. Christine le extendía la mano para que escapara con ellos, lo cual hizo enfurecer a la criatura– ¡Váyanse, déjeme sólo!

Los dos conejos huyeron asustados mientras la orquesta terminaba aquella melodía, que tenía reminiscencias del tema del Fantasma. Sobrevino un silencio de unos pocos segundos, mientras los dos policías contemplaban a aquél desgraciado ser acurrucarse junto a su cajita de música, girando la manecilla para que el pequeño mono tocara su suave melodía golpeando alegremente sus platillos.

La melodía de la mascarada que emanaba de la caja parecía haber traído un efecto tranquilizador al pequeño mamífero. Éste sonreía tanto como su deformidad se lo permitía, perdido en su mundo. Judy sentía un gran nudo en el estómago y los ojos cristalinos, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras que Nick no pudo evitar pensar en aquella aterradora criatura como un cachorro sumamente lastimado que le contaba sus confidencias a su pequeño juguete. Imitando al monito, el Fantasma golpeaba sus manos suavemente, mientras cantaba con la voz quebrada.

 _Festival…Mascarada en carnaval…_

 _Festival…y tu rostro del mundo…_

 _Has ocultado…_

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de aquella atormentada criatura, mientras era observado por Christine. Se percató de su presencia, levantándose para verla. La coneja avanzó hacia él, extendiendo su pata para devolverle el anillo de compromiso que le había dado, conteniendo las lágrimas. El Fantasma la miró con tristeza, pero a la vez comprensión, recibiéndolo suavemente. Con su intoxicante voz confesó lo que nunca le había dicho directamente, porque realmente nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo. Aquella lenta oración era el lamento más hermoso que Judy había escuchado en su vida.

 _Christine…te amo._

Aquello fue demasiado para la pareja, al igual que para Christine, sus palabras tan simples, pero provenientes de un ser tan atormentando, había provocado que los tres rompieran en llanto. El hurón levantó su pata para intentar acariciar el rostro de su amada coneja, pero reprimió el gesto, retirándola. No quería retenerla más. Nick entendió que esa era la mayor muestra de amor de alguien que nunca había amado: dejarla ir.

La coneja se alejó llorando, dejando a la criatura gimoteando junto al velo de novia de Christine, mientras la orquesta tocaba melancólicamente la melodía principal de _Tan sólo hazlo tú_.

Lejos, las voces de Christine y Raoul se escuchaban.

 _Di que en nuestra vida hay esperanza,_ _  
_ _(Dilo y voy a donde vayas tú)_ _  
_ _Que si estás conmigo nada importa._

El Fantasma se levantó, recuperándose un poco y volteó hacia donde se había perdido las voces. Cantó sobre aquella hermosa melodía escrita para un amor que no era el suyo.

 _¡Mi canción por ti se hizo verdad!_

En un movimiento solemne, acompañado por un cambio de melodía de la orquesta, dando las notas más largas, hermosas y poderosamente sobrecogedoras de la obra, canto hacia el infinito, haciendo que todos los pelos de los oficiales se erizaran.

 _¡Mi música... acabo en la oscuridad!_

Cuando su voz se extinguió, los últimos y más bellos compases de la _música de la noche_ lo acompañaron mientras tomaba su capa, se sentaba en su trono y se cubría con ella.

Con Meg a la cabeza, los policías inspeccionaron el lugar. La coneja vio una forma bajo la capa, y se acercó a ella. Los policías apuntaron, mientras Judy sintió con gran pesar que el destino del Fantasma estaba sellado. La orquesta dejo morir lentamente su sonido, cuando la amiga de Christine retiró la capa del trono. Estaba vacío. Los últimos compases de _la música de la noche_ les hicieron compañía mientras miraban asombrados la máscara de conejo que estaba allí, y las luces del escenario finalmente se extinguieron. La obra hacía terminado.

Ambos amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron. Nick limpió discretamente sus lágrimas, mientras que Judy lloraba enérgicamente, sintiendo que había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. Todo el elenco salió al escenario, mientras los oficiales seguían aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa. Había sido una velada hermosa.

Salieron del teatro tras haber agradecido a los actores por la obra, siendo Judy la más efusiva en eso, como era esperable de ella. Caminaron juntos un par de calles en silencio. En su interior, cada uno tenía un gran remolino de emociones. La conejita se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Nick parara también a verla. Ella lo observó con sus grandes e hipnóticos ojos violetas, pensando exactamente qué decir.

–¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias?- preguntó él, preocupado.

–Nick, verás, yo…-respiró profundamente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero sin estar para nada segura qué decir-…esto sonará a una locura, pero debo decirlo.

La respiración del zorro se aceleró. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esos instantes. La observaba expectante, tieso, el aspecto de la conejita provocaba que tuviera temor a asustarla de alguna forma y que ella saliera huyendo.

–Nick…-Judy se dio valor a sí misma-, ésta obra me ha hecho entender algo que yo he estado guardando en mi interior por mucho tiempo…el amor no conoce de especies, ¿esa es la idea, no?

–S-sí, p-podría decirse que sí- contestó él, al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso. _¿Acaso ella?_

–Bueno –replicó Judy, más para ella que para él-, lo cierto es que tengo que confesarte algo….Nick, y-yo…Nick, ¡yo te amo!

Judy cerró los ojos, sobreviviendo un silencio. Pensamientos negativos estaban comenzando a asaltarla, tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo. Sintió los brazos de Nick rodearla suavemente, y trayéndola hacia él. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos.

–Es curioso, Judy –él raramente la llamaba por su nombre-, porque… yo también te amo.

 _¿Esto es real?_ Se pellizcó a sí misma para saber si no estaba soñando. _Auch,_ sí es real. Su mirada se encontró con la de Nick. Acarició el rostro del zorro con sus pequeñas patas, el cual reaccionaba a su caricia cerrando los ojos. _Es ahora o nunca,_ se dijo a sí misma, depositando un beso en sus labios. Su primer beso. Éste fue correspondido, mientras Nick rodeaba su cintura.

Aquel momento tan íntimo fue interrumpido por unos gritos. Unos transeúntes, un par de cabras, les gritaban cosas bastante desagradables. _Degenerados, enfermos_ , eran los insultos más suaves que recibieron. Judy se enfadó, al igual que Nick, quien se levantó para encararlos, siendo detenido por ella, diciendo que no valía la pena. Se fueron de allí.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento de Judy. La mirada de la conejita era algo triste. Miró a Nick, quien ya se esperaba lo que estaba por decirle.

–Nick...deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma. Necesito tiempo para pensar esto.

–Zanahorias –replicó él, intentando sonreírle para tranquilizarla-, esto apenas empieza. No nos estamos adelantando a nada.

–Escucha –dijo ella, agachando la mirada-, te llamaré, ¿sí? Necesito estar a solas. Por favor.

No le dejó responderle, pues la coneja se encerró en su departamento. Nick suspiró. El Fantasma no era el único con problemas de amor, y temía tener que exponer a Judy a muestras como las que habían tenido que aguantar. Se alejó, preguntándose si realmente todo aquello valía la pena. Un pensamiento negro surcaba por su mente. La mayor muestra de amor del Fantasma fue dejar ir a Christine para que pudiera tener una vida normal. ¿Acaso él debería hacer lo mismo? Taciturno, se alejó hacia la calle. Necesitaba dormir y pensar las cosas.

 **Nota del autor:** Oficialmente (según la novela) el Fantasma muere (posiblemente, por depresión o alguna enfermedad congénita) poco después del final de la obra. La secuela del musical (Love never dies) nunca me gustó y no la considero canon por deformar demasiado el carácter de los personajes (lo veo como un fanservice que no está al nivel del original, pero eso sólo mí opinión, en gustos no hay nada escrito). Por tanto, ése es el final del personaje en mi versión de la obra: el mismo de la novela.

Como dato curioso: Gastón Leroux sostuvo hasta el día de su muerte que el Fantasma (cuyo nombre es Erik, nunca usado en el musical y por tanto nunca usado por mí aquí) existió. Mucha polémica hay en torno a éste asunto, y tiene tantos detractores como entusiastas (hay investigaciones muy interesantes al respecto). Él afirmó que hay unos restos muy especiales descansando en el Museo de la Música de París. Personalmente, a mí me gusta creerle.


	7. Epílogo

Llegamos la conclusión de la historia. Agradezco por el apoyo que me dieron, porque me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y no abandonar la historia como solía hacer en otros lados. Ésta conclusión comencé a escribirla inmediatamente después del prólogo, y lo he ido revisando y reescribiendo con cada capítulo, hasta llegar a lo que tenemos aquí. Espero sea de su agrado, porque yo disfruté mucho escribiendo.

Subiré en un rato el prólogo de la secuela de ésta historia. Podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Angelus19: Hola, ¡aquí el final, espero que te guste! La secuela del fic comenzará a publicarse en una hora cuanto mucho.

MyobiXHitachiin: Ahora sí sabrás cómo termina, ¿o comienza? La relación de Nick y Judy.

Mao Kyoku Kon: No tienes idea de cuánto agradezco tu comentario, en verdad te doy gracias. Me emociona mucho saber que el fic que fue una historia muy personal para mí causó esas sensaciones en ti y otros lectores. Me dejan muy satisfecho y con ganas de seguir superándome. Gracias por tus palabras, de nuevo.

pandarojx: Al igual que con Mao, y otros comentarios anteriores que han expresado su entusiasmo y gusto con la historia, agradezco profundamente que escribas esto. Ésta primera historia termina aquí, sin embargo, la secuela estará disponible en mi perfil dentro de un rato.

Sin más, el epílogo.

 **Epílogo**

Judy estaba sentada en su cama, contemplando la lluvia caer por la única ventana de su diminuto departamento. Acababa de secarse tras darse un baño. Estaba sumamente agotada y adolorida tras un largo día de ejercicios para despejar su mente, aunque había funcionado sólo en parte. Sus vecinos esa noche no estaban, cosa que agradecía. Quería estar sola, concentrarse, aclarar sus pensamientos. Si en ése momento ella le hubiera dicho a su yo del pasado que a causa de un musical terminaría confesándose que estaba enamorada de un zorro, se hubiera reído, se hubiera reído por horas. Nick, para complicar aún más las cosas…le correspondía. No podía simplemente ser que fuera una cosa solamente de ella, que bastara con ignorarlo y ambos pudieran seguir sus vidas como hasta entonces, pero no: ese zorro tenía que corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ese momento de júbilo al confesar ambos lo que sentía desapareció cuando el prejuicio se hizo presente en forma de ciudadanos. Las relaciones inter-especie eran ilegales, después de todo. Judy había pasado horas recriminándose el haber sido tan cobarde como para haberle hecho eso a Nick, que terminó por descargarse con una carcajada a causa de la ironía: ahora se sentía igual que Christine.

Ella se llevó su pata izquierda a su cara, mientras cerraba los ojos. Dos constantes pensamientos se colaban por su mente: se había metido demasiado en la historia, y notaba demasiado la ausencia de Nick. Seguía referenciando todo a lo que había visto en el teatro: su compañero y amigo era mejor que el Fantasma, no era un asesino…pero el Fantasma se había convertido en lo que era a causa de que todos estuvieron convencidos de que era un monstruo. Eso le hizo recordar la charla en el teleférico, cuando Nick por primera vez había abierto su corazón…lo había abierto con ella.

 _Si el mundo cree que un zorro sólo puede ser falso y deshonesto, de nada sirve tratar de ser otra cosa._

Judy suspiró, llevándose sus patas a la cara, con las orejas caídas. Se sentía tan frustrada consigo misma porque eran sus propios miedos lo que la mantenía separada de Nick en estos momentos. Temía que él tuviera problemas, pero sobretodo, tenía terror a la idea de perderlo, por no tener el valor suficiente para amarlo contra viento y marea.

 _Deberé tomar una decisión, tarde o temprano_., se dijo a sí misma.

Era tarde, demasiado; y su pequeño cuerpo ya había resentido el cansancio, por lo se levantó para ponerse su pijama antes de acostarse. Abrió el ropero y tomó la prenda pulcramente doblada, cuando sus orejas se elevaron de golpe, captando un sonido. Una melodía conocida por ella, acompañada del ligero sonido de unos platillos al golpearse. Provenía del pasillo, frente a su puerta. _Debe ser una broma_ , pensó. Ahora sí se había terminado de volver loca. Ella se apresuró a abrir, guiada por el sonido. A los pies de la puerta, se encontraba la cajita musical del Fantasma. El tierno mono ataviado con ropa persa dejo de golpear los platillos, al tiempo que la melodía moría, dejando su agradable sensación en el aire. Judy se arrodilló para tomarla en sus patas, sin entender qué significaba eso.

–La compañía de teatro accedió a vendérmela –Dijo una voz que Judy conocía de sobra, a la izquierda de ella. El animal estaba recostado contra la pared–, sé lo mucho que te gustaba.

–Nick…-murmuró ella, con sorpresa y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Judy se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo una lluvia de emociones en su interior: dejó la caja en el suelo y saltó al cuello del zorro, abrazándolo con fuerza. Nick sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiendo como las dudas que había sentido hasta entonces se disipaban, encontrando la paz entre los brazos de su Zanahorias.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento se terminara. El dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su amiga lo cautivaba, mientras que ella enterraba su cara en el cuello de Nick. No supieron cuánto duró aquél abrazo, pero él finalmente la bajo, separándose sólo un poco. Se miraron sin decirse nada, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro.

–Nick…yo…-dijo Judy, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin saber qué decir exactamente –… ¿Quieres pasar? –señaló a su apartamento con el pulgar, y una sonrisa apenada.

–Claro -contentó él, devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera.

Judy tomó a Nick de su pata y con la otra levantó la cajita de música. El zorro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Por qué accedieron a venderte la cajita de música? –Preguntó Judy, dejándola en su escritorio, volteando a verlo.

–Dijeron que la puesta en escena de El Fantasma apenas había alcanzado a cubrir los gastos…y que el público no estaba listo para lo que ellos exponían ahí. –Dijo Nick, rascándose la cabeza- Dijeron que presentaría _Los Miserables_ en otra ciudad, para ver si esa propuesta tenía más éxito. Sin embargo, se mostraron agradecidos de que fuéramos los únicos dos en quedarnos a ver el espectáculo completo.

–No me arrepiento de eso – musitó Judy, bajando la mirada, aunque esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco, Judy. –Nick tomó a la conejita con delicadeza de su barbilla, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que ella-…Te amo, Orejas.

–Y yo a ti, Nick…-murmuró ella, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, moviendo la nariz por el nerviosismo.

Ambos eran asaltados por los mismos temores y prejuicios en torno a lo que se estaban permitiendo sentir en ésos momentos. Las dudas recorrían cada pensamiento. Los hacía sentir que, incluso, no eran ellos mismos. Nick luchaba por no encerrarse en un caparazón de frivolidad para aplacar sus emociones. Pero el ver a Judy tan apagada, alejada de su típica alegría y optimismo…del mar de emotividad que era ella, era una puñalada directa al corazón. Ella, quien lo había salvado en más de un sentido, estaba necesitando ser salvada también…Salvada de ser consumida por su propio miedo, de convertirse en su peor enemiga.

 _No, no más cobardía. No con Judy_ , pensó Nick, resuelto a poner fin a ésta situación. Le dio un cálido beso a su amiga, quien por un momento no hizo nada, hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Mientras delicadamente Nick acariciaba el rostro de la conejita con su mano izquierda, la melodía grabada de _La música de la noche_ sonó en su celular, haciendo que Judy lo mirara, para luego reírse, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿En qué momento había grabado eso? _Oh, qué rayos_. Amaba las ocurrencias de aquél zorro astuto.

Él apagó su teléfono, mientras la miraba sonriendo, con sus intensos ojos esmeralda.

–Tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que pueda pasar…-Dijo él, con absoluta sinceridad.

–Yo también estoy aterrada delo que nos depare el futuro…pero creo que si lo enfrentamos juntos…

–Será difícil –Respondió el zorro, con seriedad, pero asintiendo a lo que ella había dicho-, pero tú me enseñaste a creer en las segundas oportunidades, y creo que vale la pena luchar por ello. Me enseñaste que…no soy un monstruo…Soy un animal de una sola pareja para toda la vida, y a quién he escogido es a ti.

Esas palabras penetraron hondo en Judy, la habían conmovido. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, Nick también la había salvado a ella, y le había enseñado a creer en segundas oportunidades. Le dio fuerzas para afrontar sus miedos, el rechazo, para aprender a ser fuerte. Lo habían conseguido una vez, lo conseguirían de nuevo. Él era a quien ella quería a su lado, y no iba a abandonarlo. _No más_. Depositó un beso en los labios del zorro, y luego se acercó a su escritorio. Giró la palanca de la caja de música un par de veces, dejando que la suave melodía lentamente alejara el silencio del lugar.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, abrazados. No decían nada, sólo se limitaban a acompañarse. Contemplando las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana, sentían que el sueño comenzaba a invadirlos.

–Tú me salvaste, en más de una ocasión, y en más de un sentido… zorro astuto –murmuró Judy esbozando una sonrisa, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nick, cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose vencida por el sueño.

La caja siguió tocando su música, la dulce melodía los acompañaba como un guardián hacia el reino onírico, haciéndoles sentir que mientras se pudiera escuchar nada los dañaría. En sueños, se transportaban a un prado verde rebosante de vida, donde nadie podía juzgarlos. Allí volvían a su niñez, cada uno vestido con la ropa que los había marcado: ella con su traje de policía, él con el de explorador. Habían vuelto a la inocencia que no había sido contaminada con el miedo y el prejuicio. Jugaban alegremente entre las flores, persiguiéndose y rodando por el suelo.

No muy lejos de allí, un ángel en forma de hurón albino los observaba con una sonrisa. En ése lugar donde no existía el dolor, ellos, su risa, su inocencia cargada de sueños, eran su inspiración para componer una nueva obra maestra. Una donde ya no habría más oscuridad.

 **FIN**


End file.
